Smitty le Basilic
by Lychee
Summary: Tremblez, habitants de Poudlard, car le Basilic est à nouveau dans les murs de l'Ecole... même s'il a un peu de mal, parfois.
1. Smitty le visiteur

Titre: Smitty le Basilic.

Auteur: Lychee

Source: les cinq premiers tomes de HP.

Disclaimer: excepté Smitty lui-même, tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K.R. où à sa maison d'édition, je sais pas… En tous cas pas à moi, et c'est là que c'est terrible… Enfin bon! Je promets de les rendre, sinon intacts, du moins en bonne santé physique.

Rating: R, pour raison de relation très proche entre *petit sourire satisfait* Snape et Harry. Merci qui? Merci Smitty!

**_Smitty le Basilic_**

**_ou Histoire de la tuyauterie de Poudlard._**

SSSSsssssSSSrrrrrrriiiiisssssssssaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaathhhhhhhh –

Oh. Pardon.

J'oubliais que vous ne pratiquiez pas le Fourchelangue. Il faut m'excuser. Je sors d'une intéressante conversation avec Harry, à propos de cette curieuse habitude qu'on les humains de porter des vêtements. Etrange. On est tellement mieux… au naturel, dirais-je? Mais enfin… vous êtes des humains, vous aussi. Impossible de vous expliquer la sensation des écailles qui se frottent contre un pavé rugueux… Harry lui-même a déjà du mal.

Je recommence, donc. En humain.

Oh, oui, je parle humain. C'est tellement plus pratique. Vous ne pouvez imaginer la nullité des humains à apprendre les langues animales – sans vouloir vous vexer. Hermione et Ron parviennent à peine à crachouiller un "Bonjour" sifflotant. Il a bien fallu faire quelque chose. J'ai donc appris l'humain. C'est amusant, au fond.

Je recommence. Pour de bon, cette fois – Harry prétend que je m'égare souvent en bavardages futiles. C'est faux. Simplement certaines informations sont essentielles à –

D'accord, d'accord.

Je me nomme Smissssirrrrrrrrrssssaaaaââlll – ce qui signifie en Fourchelangue plus ou moins "Prince des Ténèbres aux Etincelantes Ecailles". Harry prétend qu'on peut aussi le traduire par "Infernal Bestiole à la Curiosité Insatiable". N'importe quoi. Qui est l'expert, à la fin, lui ou moi?

Bien entendu, pour leurs pauvres petites langues empâtées, mon sublime nom est aisément écorchable. Vous ne pouvez imaginer les horreurs qu'ils m'ont sorties. Malgré mon sang-froid, j'en tremble encore.

Il fut donc vite abrégé en "Smith". Puis Ron eut un jour la bonne idée de m'appeler "Smitty". Merci, Ron. Merci beaucoup. Quand ils virent à quel point ce surnom me hérissait les écailles, je fut foutu. Et demeurait Smitty.

Passons.

Je suis un Basilic de cinq ans. Pour être exact, le fils de celui que tua Harry dans sa seconde année à Poudlard.

Il faut que je m'explique.

Sans entrer en détails dans le cycle de vie du Basilic, sachez seulement que celui-ci est l'un des rares animaux magiques à posséder une reproduction asexuée. Il n'y a pas de mâle ou de femelle chez les Basilics. L'adulte donne simplement naissance, en de rares occasions de sa vie, à des individus semblables à lui-même – ce qui donne bien entendu lieux à toute une histoire concernant l'amélioration de l'espèce et patati et patata, mais, soit dit entre nous, donnez quelques tunnels ou tuyaux à un Basilic, quelques rats à manger, et il survivra très bien. Pardon? Ho, cette ridicule histoire d'œufs de poulets couvés par je-ne-sais-quoi? Non, non, il n'y a rien de vrai là-dedans. Une faribole inventée par un sorcier en manque de notoriété – ou une blague stupide, je ne sais plus. Revenons à nos Basilics. L'une de ces occasions – la dernière de tout Basilic – est sa mort. Le corps inerte du parent libère au bout de quelques heures – s'il n'est pas dérangé – un nouveau Basilic. Attention! Il n'y a rien de comparable avec ces stupides phœnix. Le phœnix renaît lui-même de ses propres cendres – ce qui entre nous est pitoyablement gnangnan, vous ne trouvez pas? Le Basilic qui apparaît est différent de son géniteur, sinon physiquement, du moins mentalement. C'est un bébé.

Le Basilic n'atteint sa forme adulte – aux alentours de trente mètres de longs – que vers ses 150 ans. Je mesure actuellement un peu plus d'un mètre. Ce qui constitue un véritable calvaire pour me déplacer dans la tuyauterie de cette école. Mon "père", avec son corps gigantesque, n'avait aucun problème à se promener dans ce labyrinthe en trois dimensions. Je dois constamment faire attention à ne pas tomber dans un tuyau d'où je ne pourrais plus remonter. C'est assez humiliant.

C'est lors d'un de ces incidents que j'ai rencontré mes trois… hum… "connaissances humaines". Il y a un peu moins d'un an, un peu endormi par une active digestion de rats gros comme des lapins, je calculai mal mon coup en débouchant d'un tuyau, et tombait dans un trou où n'aurait même pas pu passer mon "père". Je n'ai jamais aimé le toboggan de puis ce jour. Au bout de deux minutes de chute presque libre – et en plus ça tournait dans tous les sens! J'en suis encore malade… - je m'explosai mon pauvre nez contre le pavé rugueux et restait un moment sonné. Quelle ne fut pas ma panique, en explorant ensuite la pièce où j'étais arrivé, de me rendre compte que la seule sortie était à presque deux mètres du sol!

Il paraît que certains de mes cousins savent sauter – en Afrique, ou en Amérique du sud, je ne sais plus… Moi je ne sais pas. Après plusieurs heures de panique à constater ce fait, je restais prostré dans un coin, attendant la mort. Gênant quand on sait qu'un Basilic à jeun entre automatiquement en état d'hibernation. J'étais condamné à dormir pour l'éternité au fond de la plomberie d'un bâtiment dont j'ignorais à cette époque même le rôle et le nom.

Il me fallut un moment pour percevoir les légers sons qui filtraient de derrière le mur. Non que mon ouïe fut défectueuse, mais j'étais trop occupé à me morfondre pour prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Mais non. J'entendais bien des bruits. Des bruits indistincts, incompréhensibles, des bruits que je n'avais jamais entendus et que j'aurais pu prendre pour des couinements de rats s'ils n'avaient été si graves et si diversifiés. Ce fut ma première approche de la langue humaine, moi qui n'avais jamais quitté mes tuyaux. (Au fait, le Fourchelangue est une chose innée; chaque serpent la parle instinctivement dès sa naissance.)

Je fit la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire, pour aussi stupide qu'elle fut; j'appelai à l'aide. Mais les choses à l'origine de ces bruits ne semblèrent pas m'entendre – ou alors m'ignorèrent. Je criai pendant un temps infini, sans conséquences. Au bout d'un moment, si j'avais pu pleurer, j'aurais sans doute éclaté en sanglots – mais les serpents ne savant pas pleurer, et j'ignorais même ce que cela signifiait.

J'étais désespéré, et prêt à me mordre plutôt que de m'endormir pour un temps indéfini – car en hibernation, les Basilics rêvent, ou plutôt cauchemardent – quand une voix me répondit _enfin_, avec un ton plus qu'étonné.

~ Il y a quelqu'un?

Suffoqué de surprise et de soulagement, je restais tout d'abord incapable de siffler.

~ Il y a quelqu'un? répéta la voix. J'ai entendu appeler à l'aide.

~ Oui! m'exclamai-je en oubliant toute dignité. Je suis là! Je suis coincé dans une salle juste derrière le mur…

Il y eut de nouveau les bruits bizarres que j'entendais un peu plus tôt, puis la voix reprit.

~ Qui êtes vous? Quel genre de serpent?

~ Je ne suis pas un serpent! protestai-je avec indignation. Je suis un Basilic. Je me nomme Smissssirrrrrrrrrssssaaaaââlll, et mes écailles protégeront votre corps à tout jamais si vous me tirez d'ici, ajoutai-je avec toute ma civilité basilicienne.

De nouveau ces étranges bruits, un peu plus brusques.

~ Vous mentez. Le dernier Basilic de cette Ecole est mort il y a quatre ans.

Je restai sans voix. Accuser un Basilic de mensonge est une grave chose – non que les Basilics ne mentent jamais, au contraire, mais ils considèrent ce genre d'accusation comme un manque de politesse impardonnable. Je prit ma voix la plus furieuse, toute dignité oubliée.

~ Je suis son fils, bougre d'imbécile! Qui es-tu pour oublier que les Basilics engendrent un descendant quelques heures après leur mort?

~ Je suis un humain. Je me nomme Harry Potter. Dites-vous la vérité?

Un humain. Quelques vagues images traversèrent mon esprit, résidus de la mémoire de mon "père". Des peaux hideusement nues. Deux "pattes". Deux autres "pattes" qui ne leur servent même pas à marcher. Mouich. Un peu comme des rats, mais en moins appétissants.

(Je sais que je rapporte tout aux rats dans ce passage. Mais songez à mes relations sociales alors peu développées et comprenez-moi.)

~ Vous êtes toujours là?

Je ne sursautai pas – les Basilics ne sursautent pas, voyons – mais répondait:

~ Oui. Dis-moi, "Harry Potter", comment un… être tel que toi (J'allais dire un animal) peut-il me comprendre?

~ C'est une longue histoire. Vous êtes le fils du Basilic mort il y a quelques années, alors?

~ Je te l'ai déjà dit! Vas-tu me sortir de là?

Un silence.

~ Et bien?!

~ C'est que… et bien… Votre père a essayé de me tuer, il y a quatre ans. Après avoir semé la panique dans l'Ecole. Alors je ne sais pas si…

Calme, calme, rester calme.

~ Qu'est-ce qu'une "Ecole?" demandai-je calmement pour me donner le temps de réfléchir.

~ Oh! C'est un endroit où les jeunes humains apprennent.

~ Apprennent quoi?

~ Et bien… Ce que savent les humains plus âgés.

~ Et ça leur sert à quoi, si les autres humains le savent déjà? Ils n'ont qu'à demander?

~ Heu...

Complètement stupide. Par chance, j'étais tombé sur une race inférieure.

Je pris ma voix la plus séduisante.

~ Que crains-tu, Harry Potter? Que je te saute à la gorge quand tu me libèrera? Que je sème également la panique dans ton "Ecole"? Si je l'avais voulu, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, non?

Je l'aurais fait si j'avais su où j'étais réellement. Je dardai une langue satisfaite. Un lieu grouillant de petits humains… Il devait bien y avoir une sortie à ces tuyaux quelque part.

De nouveau ces bruits étranges. Je commençais à penser qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une sorte de communication primitive entre ces humains.

~ Le problème, reprit la voix, est que si vous me regardez dans les yeux je mourrai.

Ah, oui, c'était vrai.

~ Il fait noir, soupirai-je.

~ Il faut que je vous voie pour vous sortir de là! Au fait, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas sortir?

~ C'est trop haut pour moi, sifflai-je. Il y a au moins deux mètres.

Un silence.

~ Quelle taille faites-vous?

~ Un mètre tout au plus, je pense. Vas-tu songer à me tirer de là?

Un autre silence.

~ J'arrive.

Puis plus rien.

J'attendis encore un long moment avant d'entendre un bruit au-dessus de ma tête. Puis une chose émergea d'un tuyau horizontal – celui-là même que je ne pouvais atteindre. C'était une tête – mais une drôle de tête, à la face aplatie, et aux plus grands yeux que tous ceux que j'avais jamais pu voir. De drôles d'yeux miroitants qui ne se tournèrent pas vers moi.

~ Voudriez-vous éviter de me regarder, le temps que je descende? haleta la voix.

~ Mais bien sûr.

Pas fou. Cette chose était le seul moyen de me tirer d'ici. Je pourrai toujours le tuer et goûter de l'humain après m'être sorti de ce guêpier.

Un gros "Boum!" derrière moi.

~ Vous voulez bien fermer les yeux le temps que je vous tire de là?

Je soupirai et m'exécutai.

~ Je regarde, alors.

Un silence. Puis:

~ Mais vous êtes tout petit!

Je sifflai de façon menaçante, gardant mes yeux fermés.

~ J'ai tout juste quatre ans!

~ Excusez-moi. Hum – heu – je vais vous prendre dans mes bras.

"Bras". Ah, d'accord. Les pattes qui ne lui servent pas à marcher. Assez utile, dans le fond.

Quelque chose me saisit et je poussai un couinement épouvanté en quittant le sol, manquant ouvrir les yeux et me rattrapant à temps. 

~ Est-ce que vous voulez bien vous enrouler… ici…

J'obéis et resserrai étroitement mes anneaux autour d'un truc étrangement tiède.

~ Eeerk – pas trop fort, s'il vous plaît…

Le cou de la bestiole? Pourquoi ce truc était-il tiède, comme ça?

Je demandai.

~ Pourquoi es-tu chaud?

~ C'est comme ça. Je n'ai pas d'écailles. C'est ma peau.

~ Amusant.

Un mouvement à donner le mal de mer au ragondin le plus accroché m'interrompit.

~ Qu'est – qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

~ Il va falloir que je repasse par le tuyau. Vous vous accrochez bien?

La descente avait été horrible. La remontée m'envoya au bord de la mort.

Quand tout s'immobilisa et que la voix m'annonça qu'on était arrivé, je faillis ouvrir les yeux. Un truc chaud se posa brutalement sur ma tête et instinctivement, j'allais mordre quand:

~ Non! C'est moi. N'oubliez pas que si vous ouvrez les yeux nous mourrons!

Je sursautai quand les bruits bizarres de tout à l'heure retentirent juste à côté de mon oreille droite. Horrible.

~ Nous? demandai-je, un peu paniqué. Où m'as-tu emmené?

~ Vous pouvez regarder. Mais refermez les yeux ensuite.

Je m'exécutai et aperçu pour la première fois mon sauveur. Et ses deux amis. Et ce qui était leur Salle Commune.

Et tout cela était tellement intéressant que je décidai de ne pas les tuer tout de suite. Suis-je magnanime, hein?

Voilà comment j'ai rencontré Harry, Hermione et Ron.

Je découvris rapidement que, bien que n'étant pas avantagés par la nature, les humains étaient incroyablement débrouillards. Notamment grâce à ce qu'ils appelaient leurs 'mains'. Les rats avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Je découvris également la plus merveilleuse chose qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer: le lait concentré vanillé. Je conçus à son égard une passion qui me décida finalement à accepter la présence de ces trois êtres aussi longtemps qu'ils pourraient m'en fournir.

Mon étude du monde humain commença.

Elle serait trop longue et trop fournie pour vous la conter. J'allais d'étonnement en étonnement. Certaines choses me semblaient incompréhensibles – jusqu'au jour où je me rendais compte qu'elles étaient parfaitement justifiées par le mode de pensée des humains. Mode de pensée que je commençais à appréhender, malgré tout.

Un exemple tout bête: une porte. Quoi de plus compliqué qu'une porte. Une porte = un lourd battant de bois qui s'abîme, peut vous coincer les doigts + des gonds qui peuvent rouiller et se mettre grincer la nuit + une poignée qui se casse bien plus souvent qu'elle ne devrait être autorisée à le faire et où un imbécile a toujours déposé de la colle, ou de la confiture + une serrure ouverte quand on voudrait qu'elle soit fermée et fermée quand on voudrait qu'elle soit ouverte, qui se casse, se bouche, dont on perd la clé… Tout ça pour quoi? Pour l'ouvrir quand on veut passer dans une pièce, et la refermer derrière soit. Ce n'est qu'en comprenant la notion d'intimité, bien plus tard, que je compris l'utilité de la porte.

Harry m'avait installé dans une pièce des cachots, où débouchait l'un des tuyaux qui me permettait de retourner me nourrir de temps en temps. Petit à petit, nous eûmes de longues discussions, où lui me parlait du monde humain en général – j'avais parfois du mal à le croire – du monde sorcier en plus particulier, de Poudlard, et de sa rencontre avec mon père. Ce n'est que plus tard, quand je pus communiquer avec Ron et Hermione, que j'appris qui il était vraiment.

L'étude de l'anglais me causa un autre sujet de perplexité: pourquoi les humains parlaient-ils plusieurs langues? J'en déduisis qu'ils aimaient simplement se compliquer la vie. Ce ne fus que quand je me lançai ensuite dans le grec, le latin, le français et le russe que je découvrit le charme des intonations et de la complexité des accords. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

J'appris donc l'anglais. J'appris l'histoire. J'appris la géographie. Hermione, folle de joie, m'apportait des rayonnages entiers de la bibliothèque. Elle me parla de quelques sciences moldues bien compliquées qui ne m'intéressèrent guère. Ron me traîna dans son sac à quelques cours de Métamorphose sans provoquer mon enthousiasme. Non, moi, ce qui me fascinait, c'était le comportement des humains en lui-même.

Mais…

Vous devez vous demander comment tout cela était possible malgré mon regard "foudroyant". Ils me mirent des lunettes de soleil. Parfaitement. Je fus sans doutes le premier Basilic à porter des lunettes de soleil sur mesure – ajustées par Hermione. Ce qui ne me gênait pas vraiment, habitué comme je l'étais à l'obscurité des canalisations.

Hermione me dit toujours que je lui faisait penser à un autre "Smith" d'un film américain, avec des lunettes de soleil. Je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer le principe d'un film. Il apparaît que c'est une forme de divertissement humain. Personnellement, je préfère une bonne sieste avec une souris et un bol de lait concentré dans le ventre. Question de goût, je suppose.

Armé de mes lunettes de soleil, trimballé dans les sacs de mes trois… presque "amis", je suppose, je me mis donc à observer.

Les humains se divisent distinctement en deux groupes: les mâles et les femelles.

Hermione m'a dit que c'était une distinction arbitraire. Mais je maintiens: on pourrait presque en faire deux espèces à part entière. Les mâles – les garçons, puisque nous sommes dans une école – sont en général plus costauds. Les filles, comme je l'ai constaté, plus raisonnables. (Ron me dit que je raconte des âneries. Mais mon point de vue ne peut être qu'objectif, n'est-ce pas?) Ils forment deux groupes à part. Le plus fascinant demeure cependant les interactions entre ces deux groupes.

Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour comprendre. Pourquoi ces deux sous-espèces avaient-elles tant de mal à communiquer? Je décidai de tout d'abord m'en ouvrir à Ron.

Ron m'amuse – mais je ne le montre pas, bien sur; un Basilic est un tueur respectable qui ne s'amuse pas. Il est le plus… typiquement humain, je dirais.

- Ron, fis-je un beau matin où nous nous traînions au soleil sur l'herbe, pourquoi y a-t-il des garçons et des filles?

Il me regarda encore plus stupidement que d'habitude.

- Je répète, repris-je, pourquoi – 

- J'ai entendu. Tu as d'autres questions tordues, comme ça?

- Pourquoi tordues? demandai-je. Moi je ne comprends pas, c'est tout.

Il grommela quelque chose comme "Moi non plus!" puis fronça les sourcils.

- Les humains ont besoin de garçons et de filles pour se reproduire, dit-il enfin.

- Comme les rats?

- Va te faire foutre avec tes rats. Oui, comme les rats.

- C'est tout?

- C'est tout.

- Ah.

Je restai un moment silencieux.

- A part ça, c'est quoi la différence? Pourquoi ça marche pas entre deux garçons? Ou de filles? Comment on sait si on est un garçon ou une fille? Et comment ça marche?

Il roula sur l'herbe avec un grognement exaspéré.

- Les garçons et les filles ne sont pas construits pareil. T'as jamais vu ça, sur tes rats?

- Non. Je les mangeais. Comment ça marche?

Il devint rouge comme ses cheveux.

- Tu demanderas à Hermione.

- Pourquoi? Tu ne sais pas?

- Si mais… Merde, je suis en train d'expliquer la sexualité à un Basilic… En fait… Planque-toi!

Je me glissai rapidement dans son sac en maudissant les bandes de garçons – justement – qui s'approchait.

- Au faut, Ron, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "Va te faire foutre"? soufflai-je.

- Oh, shit! gémit-il.

J'allai ensuite voir Hermione. Ce qui fut beaucoup plus constructif.

- Hermione, j'ai quelques petits trucs à te demander.

- Bien sûr! répondit-elle, ravie.

Hermione est un puits de science. Je l'admire beaucoup pour ses connaissances. Elle peut vous sortir le nom des 47 derniers directeurs de Poudlard en commençant par la fin et en sautant un nom sur trois en vingt secondes si vous lui demandez. Mais elle est moins drôle que les deux garçons. Ah oui, c'est une fille.

- Ron n'a pas été très clair. Tu peux m'expliquer les différences entre garçons et filles et me dire comment ça marche?

Je crus qu'elle allait exploser, mais elle se reprit et m'expliqua calmement, et même franchement amusée.

Je finis par plus ou moins comprendre.

- D'accord pour le mécanisme, même si je trouve injuste que ce soit les filles uniquement qui portent la portée.

- A qui le dis-tu, sourit-elle.

- Mais le choix du partenaire? Vous faites ça au hasard? Pour les rats ça va trop vite pour que je puisse comprendre alors…

- Là, tu touches à la grande question philosophique qu'on appelle "l'amour", soupira-t-elle.

Je me réinstallai sur le tapis, intéressé.

- Très bien. A la base, il y a une histoire de phéromones et de survie de l'espèce. On prend le meilleur pour que nos enfants soient les meilleurs.

- C'est compréhensible.

- Oui. Et puis les humains ont commencé à s'installer en _couples_.

- En couples… les mêmes couples que ceux qui fricotent je ne sais quoi dans les coins, là? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, au fait?

- Une chose à la fois. Un couple regroupe donc généralement un homme et une femme, qui vont fonder ce qui s'appelle une famille, et avoir des enfants.

- Pourquoi 'généralement'?

- Parce que certaines personnes ne trouveront jamais de partenaire et ne fonderont pas de famille.

- Pas d'enfants, alors?

- Heu, non. J'ai pas dit ça. C'est là que ça devient compliqué. Deux individus peuvent parfaitement avoir une relation sans – 

- Sans être en couple?

- Non. Enfin si. Mais surtout sans avoir d'enfants.

- Comprends pas. Le but est bien d'avoir des descendants, non?

- Pas toujours. (Elle rougit un peu.) En fait, l'acte est plutôt agréable et il arrive – non, c'est la majeure partie des cas – qu'on le fasse juste pour le plaisir.

Je restai dubitatif.

- Certaines personnes, continua-t-elle, préfèreront passer leur vie à se trouver des – ou même un – partenaires pour le plaisir, et non à avoir des enfants.

Je grattai distraitement mes lunettes de soleil contre le pied d'une chaise. Elles commençaient à être trop petites.

- C'est compliqué.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

- Et ce bidule que tu appelles "l'amour", dans tout ça?

- Ca, c'est ce que tu es sensé ressentir pour la personne avec qui tu partage ta vie. Comment t'expliquer… Imagine que tu veuilles des enfants. Non, pas en tant que Basilic, en tant qu'humain. Ces enfants, tu peux pas les faire tout seul. Il te faut quelqu'un d'autre. Ce quelqu'un, tu vas sûrement devoir partager des tonnes de choses avec lui et – 

- Tu peux pas juste le faire et t'en aller?

- Mais non! Enfin si y'en a qui font ça mais… Je te parle en général! Donc cette personne, tu as intérêt à bien l'aimer! Et même à l'aimer plus que tout et à vouloir passer ta vie avec lui.

- Donc pour aimer quelqu'un, il faut vouloir des enfants?

- NAON! Flûte… Parfois c'est l'inverse. Tu… merde. Bon. En fait, tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, c'est avoir envie de passer ta vie avec lui, de… Ca ne s'explique pas!

- Ca a pas l'air rigolo. Je veux dire, moi j'aimerais passer ma vie avec mon écuelle de lait concentré et mon élevage de rats, mais je risque de m'ennuyer, quoi.

- On ne tombe pas amoureux d'une écuelle de lait!

- Ah bon? Pourquoi?

- Mais – je – tu ne peux pas – enfin – 

- Je peux pas quoi?

- Tu ne peux pas – je – faire 'ça' avec une écuelle de lait!

- Aaaaaaah…

Je compris.

- C'est si agréable que ça?

Là, elle rougit encore plus.

- Il paraît, marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu ne t'es pas encore reproduite? demandai-je avec curiosité.

- NON! Smitty… C'est vers l'adolescence qu'on – que les humains – commencent à… avoir envie de… bref. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils agissent souvent comme des idiots, ajouta-t-elle avec plus d'assurance.

L'explication du comportement ridicule de l'espèce 'garçon' m'apparut alors dans toute sa simplicité.

- Tu veux dire… Tout ça c'est un genre de parade nuptiale ou un truc comme ça?

- Si tu veux.

- Mon dieu mon dieu, que tout cela est compliqué. Et les couples qui fricotent dans les coins, ils font quoi? Enfin je sais pas, ça se fait en public, ça?

- Non. Ils – ils s'embrassent, ils se caressent. Ils sont heureux d'être ensemble. Ils sont amoureux, quoi.

Elle eut l'air un peu énervée.

- Mais parfois ce sont deux garçons ou deux filles. Pourquoi?

- Certaines personnes préfèrent faire 'ça' avec une personne du même sexe.

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas se repro – 

- Pour le plaisir.

- D'accord.

Je songeai un peu.

- Alors en fait, c'est bien, d'être amoureux?

- Si l'autre l'est aussi, oui.

- Pourquoi l'autre ne le serait pas?

- Parce que tu ne l'intéresses pas.

Ah.

- Ca, ça doit être triste.

Pas de réponse.

- Tu l'es, amoureuse?

- ……………… oui.

- D'un gars ou d'une fille?

Elle roula des yeux.

- Un gars.

- Mais pas lui?

- Non.

- C'est qui?

- Ron.

- Tu vas lui dire?

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il sera atrocement gêné et qu'il ne me parlera plus.

Grand Serpent, que ces humains étaient compliqués.

- Je te remrcie, Hermione.

- Je t'en prie.

Elle avait l'air très triste.

Il ne restait plus que Harry.

A suivre.


	2. Smitty le scientifique

**Smitty le Basilic.**

**Chapitre deux.**

J'aime beaucoup Harry. Déjà parce qu'il parle le Fourchelangue, ce qui est bien agréable après une journée à me tordre la langue avec vos mots impossibles. Ensuite parce qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup, je pense. Qu'il préfère écouter. Qu'il ne juge personne. Parce qu'il a beaucoup souffert, aussi. Parce qu'il connaît la noirceur, que la noirceur est le propre du reptile, et qu'il faut la connaître et l'accepter.

Je savais où le trouver.

Je me glissai d'une fissure du mur, m'enroulai autour du pied de la table où il était assis, et me hissai à son niveau. Il me sourit en me voyant.

~ Bonsoir Smissssirrrrrrrrrssssaaaaââlll. Ce n'est pas très prudent.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

~ Il n'y a personne à cette heure-là. A part toi.

~ Et oui.

Il restait toujours là, jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus debout et qu'il s'endorme, malgré ses cauchemars. Tuer Voldemort ne lui avait servi à rien concernant ce point là.

Je décidai donc, dans ma grande bonté, de lui faire la causette.

~ Et bien, nous avons bavardé, avec Hermione, cet après-midi.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil intrigué.

~ Et de quoi?

~ Des rapports humains entre filles et garçons.

Son visage afficha un sourire à la fois hilare et incrédule.

~ De sexe?

~ Non, d'amour. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça – le sexe?

Il réfréna sa crise de fou-rire.

~ Et bien, ça va souvent de paire avec l'amour – même s'il y a quelques exceptions.

~ Oh. _Ca_.

Il hocha la tête d'un air sérieux, mais ses yeux – ses vrais, pas ses lunettes – pétillaient.

~ Oui. _Ca_. Et alors? Sur quoi a porté votre conversation concernant l'amour?

Je soupirai.

~ C'est assez tordu comme concept. Je veux dire, c'est encore une chose qu'ont inventé les humains pour se compliquer la vie, non?

~ Entièrement d'accord avec toi, murmura-t-il.

~ Alors à quoi bon?

Il ne répondit pas, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

~ Passons. Juste, explique-moi _comment_ peuvent se débrouiller deux filles ou deux garçons pour _ça_. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas la façon dont ça pourrait fonctionner.

Il pleurait à nouveau de rire.

~ Sérieusement, Harry!

Il se pencha et me lâcha quelques phrases descriptives dans mon oreille reptilienne. Je le regardai avec circonspection.

~ D'accord pour les filles. Mais les garçons?

Nouveaux chuchotis.

~ Hum. Oui. Mais ça doit faire mal, non?

~ En général, on apprécie, plutôt.

~ Mais _quand même_ – 

~ T'inquiète pas pour ça, me coupa-t-il en souriant.

Je m'aiguisai pensivement un crochet sur le rebord de l'encrier.

~ Ces _couples_ de gars et de filles…

~ Oui?

~ Pourquoi ils se cachent?

Il s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil.

~ C'est en général assez mal vu.

Je le regardai avec surprise.

~ Pourquoi?

~ C'est comme ça. Certaines personnes trouvent ça anormal.

~ Au fond, ça l'est. D'un point de vue naturel, je parle.

~ Oui. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas une raison pour détester et mépriser ces gens-là.

~ Bien sûr que non! protestai-je. Ca va jusqu'à ce point?

Il hocha tristement la tête.

~ Vous êtes bizarres – 

~ … vous les humains. Je sais.

Il y eut un assez long silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

~ Hermione est amoureuse, lâchai-je au bout d'un moment.

~ De qui?

~ De Ron.

Il me regarda avec étonnement.

~ C'est vrai? Pour de bon?

~ Bien sûr que c'est vrai! sifflai-je. Hé, dis-moi, sur quels critères se base-t-on quand on tombe amoureux?

Il resta pensif.

~ Aucun. Je pense que c'est comme ça.

Voilà qui m'était très utile…

~ Je pense que tu ne remarque plus les défauts de la personne. Juste ses qualités. Et tu te rends compte que tu adore ces qualités. Parfois même ses défauts. Tu te demande comment tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte auparavant. Parfois tu te demande comment tu as _pu_ tomber amoureux, tellement tu – enfin – 

Il se tut.

~ C'est qui? sifflai-je doucement.

Il me fit un sourire goguenard.

~ Alors là, tu peux rêver.

Je ronchonnai un moment, puis lui demandai distraitement.

~ Harry, ça veut dire quoi "vas te faire foutre"?

C'était aux alentours de Février – une autre des choses que j'admire chez les humains, c'est leur ingénieux découpage du temps – surtout cette histoire d'années bissextiles. Ils sont parfois futés.

Ce fut à peu près deux semaines plus tard qu'eut lieu l'incident qui allait bouleverser ma vie – quoique ces derniers temps elle eût été déjà assez bouleversée comme cela – et me permettre de continuer et d'approfondir ma passionnante étude.

Or donc, nous étions tous les quatre installés dans la petite pièce qui nous servait de quartier général, confortablement vautrés à terre, entrain de disputer une partie acharnée de mah-jong – oui, les serpents sont très joueurs; je suis particulièrement doué aux échecs, à la grande joie de Ron – quand la porte s'ouvrit – que dis-je, explosa – avec un "BANG!" sonore et qu'un énergumène vint nous interrompre sans délicatesse en hurlant:

- Potter! Weasley! Granger! Peut-on _savoir_ ce que vous fabriquez enfermés dans une pièce où visiblement vous n'avez _rien_ à faire – 

Il s'interrompit net en me voyant, me laissant ainsi le temps de l'étudier à loisir. C'était, je pense, un adulte humain dans toute sa maturité, ce qui était plutôt rare dans cette 'Ecole'. D'après le ton qu'il avait employé et la tête de mes amis – plutôt verdâtres, surtout Harry qui semblait littéralement terrifié – j'en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un de leur professeur. Et d'après ce qu'ils m'avaient raconté, je devais me trouver en face de leur Maître de Potions, le Pr Severus Snape. Certes, il semblait aussi désagréable qu'ils me l'avaient décrit. Mais pour l'instant il semblait surtout stupéfié par ce qu'il voyait. Peut-être n'était-il pas habitué à tomber sur des Basilics portant des lunettes de soleil, en train de jouer au mah-jong avec ses élèves.

- Que – nom de Dieu – comment – _merde_.

Les trois autres eurent un hoquet surpris en l'entendant jurer. Je pris quant à moi ma voix la plus froide pour le remettre à sa place.

- Quand on fait ainsi irruption dans une pièce, Monsieur, on a au moins la politesse de s'excuser et de se présenter à ses occupants. A qui ai-je l'honneur?

Je pense que le coup l'acheva.

- Severus Snape, bégaya-t-il avec un regard vide.

- Et bien, M. Snape, laissez-moi vous dire que votre comportement laisse fort à désirer. Je dois ajouter – d'accord je me tais, conclus-je précipitamment en avisant la baguette pointée sur moi.

_- Monsieur non!_

Harry avait bondi sur ses pieds et lui avait empoigné le bras.

- Il est inoffensif, balbutia-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Je reniflai sans discrétion pour manifester mon désaccord, mais l'homme ne m'accorda pas même un regard, ses yeux furieux plantés dans ceux de mon ami et essayant de se dégager.

- Mais vous avez_ complètement_ perdu la tête, Potter?! Il s'agit d'un _Basilic_! Nom de Dieu j'aurais cru, pourtant, que vous connaissiez le danger qu'une telle bestiole représentait! _Lâchez-moi_!

- Monsieur! intervint Ron tandis que Harry retombait contre le mur, le visage désespéré. Il est vraiment inoffensif! Ca fait plusieurs mois maintenant que – 

_- Plusieurs mois_?! Depuis plusieurs mois vous abritez un _Basilic_?! (Il semblait hors de lui.) Chez le Directeur. Immédiatement. Quant à cette… chose… (Il me jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté.)

- Hé! Soyez poli! protestai-je.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi.

- Il parle, murmura-t-il.

- Je parle, je chante, je vous danse même la lambada si vous le désirez, répliquai-je gracieusement.

- Et il peut même vous passer du venin pour vos expériences, intervint rapidement Hermione. Et des écailles. Et du sang.

- Ah non j'aime pas les prises de – humph!

- Tais-toi un peu, grogna Ron en ôtant sa main.

L'homme restait silencieux.

- Bien, dit-il enfin. Chez Dumbledore. Et emmenez ce…

- Smissssirrrrrrrrrssssaaaaââlll, pour vous servir. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Smith.

Ca n'eut pas l'air de l'amuser.

Le vieux bonhomme avait une barbe épatante. Jamais vu ça. Il me regarda avec curiosité tandis que Snape lui déballait la rencontre, puis me sourit.

- Enchanté, monsieur…?

- Smissssirrrrrrrrrssssaaaaââlll. Mais sans "monsieur". Les Basilics n'ont pas de sexe.

Il eut l'air sincèrement intéressé, ouvrit la bouche comme pour poser une question, puis se reprit sous le regard noir de son employé.

- Et bien, cher… Smissssirrrrrrrssssaaaaâlll –

- Smissssirrrrrrrrrssssaaaaââlll. Avec neuf "r" et deux "". Appelez-moi plutôt Smith.

- Cher Smith – heu – pourriez-vous nous raconter comment vous en êtes venu à rencontrer Harry?

Je lui déballai toute la petite histoire assez rapidement. A la fin, il souriait franchement. Les yeux de Snape au contraire brillaient froidement tandis qu'il les fixait sur Harry qui se faisait tout petit dans son fauteuil. Ron et Hermione, assis juste à côté de lui, ne pipaient mot.

- Et bien, et bien! Que d'aventures! Je suis vraiment enchanté de faire votre connaissance, M. Smith.

- Pas autant que moi, répliquai-je poliment.

- Bien! Il va falloir discuter de votre situation au château, à présent.

- Vous n'allez pas l'envoyer dans un zoo ou un truc comme ça? intervint Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

- Mais non, la rassura le vieux – Dumbquelquechose, ce qui lui allait très bien. Simplement il faut une raison officielle pour le garder ici. Severus?

L'homme se détourna vers lui.

- Vous serait-il d'une quelconque aide pour vos potions?

Le regard noir me découpa littéralement en morceaux.

- Il me serait très utile s'il coopérait.

Je ne m'en sentais pour ainsi dire pas la moindre envie.

- Parfait! Voilà notre excuse officielle. Cependant, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi, essayez de ne pas trop vous faire apercevoir par les élèves…

- Bien entendu.

- Ce sera tout! conclut-il en se levant. Je vous souhaite une bonne – 

- Et ces trois-là? le coupa la voix froide de Snape.

Le vieil homme lui adressa un sourire ingénu.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Albus. Ils ont _introduit_ un Basilic dans l'Ecole.

- Ce n'est pas vrai! protesta Harry.

- Taisez-vous, Potter. (Harry se rassit en tremblant.) Albus. Ils doivent être punis.

Le directeur soupira.

- Bien, donnez-leur une retenue dans ce cas… Bonne journée, donc.

Une fois dans le couloir, enroulé autour du cou de Ron, je me tournai vers Harry.

~ Il ne t'aime pas fort, remarquai-je en Fourchelangue.

~ Tu parles. Les cours sont un cauchemar, maugréa-t-il.

~ Quelle en est la raison?

Il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, mais Hermione nous interrompit.

- J'ai horreur quand vous faites ça, râla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous racontiez?

- Je demandais à Harry si Snape accepterait de faire le cinquième au tarot avec nous, répondis-je. J'aime beaucoup le tarot.

- Tu aurais plus de chances en demandant à Dumbledore.

Mon existence fut donc rendue publique.

Ce fut assez comique, je dois dire, d'observer les têtes de ces charmants humains quand ils me virent pour la première fois. J'eut droit à un premier show en salle des professeurs, où ils y eurent quelques cris étranglés, peut-être un évanouissement ou deux, et un reniflement de la part de Snape – charmant homme – quand Harry, sur l'ordre de Dumbledore, me sortit de son sac. Quant au premier cours de Potions auquel j'assistai vraiment, ce fut de la folie. Les élèves élaboraient leurs potions en tremblant – mais Harry m'assura que ça ne changeait rien de l'ordinaire – et en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux vers le bureau où je trônais. Je crois qu'ils n'aimaient pas mes lunettes. Quand le cinquième chaudron explosa et que Snape poussa un soupir exaspéré, je sifflai une suggestion à Harry.

~ Si tu veux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Et il se tourna vers l'homme qui ouvrait la bouche dans sa direction – certainement pour lui jeter quelque chose de peu agréable, si j'avais bien compris le système.

- Monsieur, le coupa-t-il dans son élan, Smissssirrrrrrrrrssssaaaaââlll propose que les élèves le touchent, histoire d'en avoir un peu moins peur.

Dans le grand silence qui se fit dans la classe, Snape resta quelques secondes impassible, puis hocha sèchement la tête et revint vers le bureau où il me saisit délicatement – il possédait des gestes étonnamment précis et sûrs.

- Vous avez tous entendu, s'adressa-t-il à la classe. Je vais passer parmi vous, et une fois que vous aurez vérifié par vous-même que ce Basilic n'_est pas dangereux _– il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry – vous vous remettrez au travail, d'une façon un peu plus satisfaisante, je l'espère.

Je ne sais si vous réalisez ce que je venais de proposer. Les Basilics répugnent en général au contact – sauf pour tuer, mais ceci est une autre histoire. Tout du moins, ils supportent le contact avec d'autres reptiles, mais là, imaginez, j'allai être touché par des mammifères pleins de sueur… Fallait-il que je fusse dévoué!

La première fut une fille à la cravate rouge et or – une Gryffondor – qui m'effleura craintivement. Je dardai une langue innocente dans sa direction et elle poussa un petit cri. Ah, combien était-on loin de Hermione et de son sérieux imperturbable! Elle sentait la viande de porc et le savon à la violette. Charmant.

La deuxième – encore une fille – était à Serpentard. 1 mètre 90, facile. Des yeux globuleux – je pensai un instant qu'elle portait des lunettes, mais non. Mais je dois dire à son avantage qu'elle ne semblait pas sottement terrifiée – enfin, peut-être était-elle trop bête pour se rendre compte de ce que je représentais vraiment. Citronnelle et croquettes pour chat.

J'allai ainsi d'élève en élève, caressé plus ou moins craintivement, adressant un clin d'œil complice à mes amis au passage. Les garçons sentaient en général plus la sueur que les filles, d'une odeur plus délicate, mais tout cela demeurait très dur pour mon pauvre nez. Enfin, ils étaient moins gluants que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Le dernier fut un garçon de Serpentard, qui me dévisagea avec une forte curiosité avant de me gratouiller les écailles d'une manière fort délicieuse. J'allais ronronner de satisfaction quand, avec un petit rire de dédain, il lâcha quelques mots insultants.

- Ca ressemble plus à un vers de terre géant qu'à un terrifiant Basilic, se gaussa-t-il.

Je me redressai de toute ma splendeur, et prenant ma voix la plus hautaine, lui répliquai:

- Tiens donc? Tu veux que j'ôte mes lunettes, pour te prouver que je suis bien un Roi des Serpents?

Il y eut un grand silence. Puis, avec un hurlement de panique, la salle se vida et n'y resta que moi, mes trois amis, et leur professeur qui me tenait toujours et ne semblait pas très satisfait. Harry, Hermione et Ron avalaient difficilement leur salive. Je mourais de rire pour la première fois de ma vie.

_- Smitty!_ protestait Ron le soir venu. A cause de toi, on a écopé d'un devoir de plus, et tous les septièmes années nous regardent bizarrement!

J'agitai distraitement la queue en sifflant mon lait – équivalant d'un haussement d"épaules humain.

- En plus il a fallu que tu sortes ça à _Malefoy_! continua le rouquin.

Je relevai la tête, un peu plus intéressé.

- Malefoy?

- Le blond que tu as menacé! C'est le chouchou de Snape, et l'emmerdeur en chef des Serpentards!

- Je ne l'ai pas menacé, m'indignai-je, je lui ai juste proposé d'ôter –

- C'est bon, c'est bon, soupira Hermione. Ce qui est fait est fait – et puis comme ça, on pourra difficilement faire pire.

Ron la boucla et je lui tirai discrètement la langue. En se chamaillant, ces deux-là se mirent à leur devoir. Je me glissai de la table et m'approchai du fauteuil où Harry regardait distraitement le feu.

~ Hello.

- Mmh? ~ Oh, salut. (Il me fit un sourire.) Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser, tout à l'heure.

~ Oui, j'ai appris à rire aujourd'hui, répondis-je d'un ton satisfait. C'est assez bizarre, mais pas désagréable.

Je me lovai sur ses genoux et nous restâmes ainsi un moment, silencieux.

~ Harry, fis-je au bout de quelques minutes d'une voix endormie, comment rendre Ron amoureux de Hermione?

~ Ron est déjà amoureux de Hermione, répliqua-t-il.

~ Hein? Pourquoi ne le lui dit-il pas, alors?

~ Parce qu'il a peur que _elle_, ne l'aime pas.

Je poussais un sifflement digne d'une locomotive.

~ Mais c'est pas vrai alors, vous les humains…! Ce peut durer longtemps, ça!

~ Ben oui.

~ Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Ron que Hermione est amoureuse de lui, et à Hermione que Ron est amoureux de lui?

~ Ca ne me regarde pas. Et puis l'un ou l'autre me tuerait s'il apprenait que je l'ai dit.

~ Et moi, je peux?

~ Non.

Nouveau silence paresseux.

~ Et si on les enfermait dans une pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'accouplent?

~ Je crois que le baiser suffirait, déjà, sourit-il.

~ Si tu le dis. Alors?

~ On peut peut-être trouver un truc comme ça…

Je m'endormis tranquillement sur ses genoux chauds.

La deuxième partie de ma petite vie – chez les humains, s'entend – s'organisa donc.

Je passais une partie de mon temps dans le sac d'un de mes amis, une autre dans un des tiroirs de Snape où je m'étais arrangé un confortable nid au milieu de tous ses papiers – ce qu'il avait peu apprécié la première fois où il s'en était rendu compte. Mais comme c'était moi qui le fournissais en écailles, en venin et en sang de Basilic – des produits fort chers, à ce que j'avais compris, et je le suspectais d'en revendre une partie – il m'abandonna la place sans trop protester.

C'était un humain assez intéressant, peut-être parce que sa froideur, son calme, son absence apparente d'émotions rappelaient réellement l'emblème de la Maison qu'il dirigeait. Peut-être à cause de son regard qui ne cillait pas. Peut-être à cause de l'infime odeur de sang qu'il dégageait, odeur qu'un nez humain ou canin n'eut même pas suspectée, mais dont je sentais le goût sur ma langue aussi précisément que si l'homme eût accompli ses meurtres devant moi.

Mais il redevenait bien humain une fois seul – quand il avait oublié ma présence – quand il se penchait sur ses potions d'un air concentré ou se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil avec un soupir fatigué. Je l'admirais de ne rien en laisser paraître en public. Je l'aimais bien, je crois. Le fait était assez rare pour que j'en vienne à le respecter.

Ah, si! J'aimais bien Malefoy, aussi. Non, pour être juste, j'aimais bien l'embêter. En général, je commençais à le regarder fixement depuis le bureau, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche le mien. Quand il commençait à prendre un air ennuyé, je me mettais à siffler doucement en me redressant et en ondulant doucement de manière menaçante, hypnotisante, ce que vous voulez. Invariablement, il finissait par s'énerver et par mettre n'importe quoi dans son chaudron. C'était tordant. Et tout à la fin, quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, je me jetais sur lui – il était au premier rang – la gueule ouverte, tous crocs devant. Les premières fois, il hurlait de terreur. Il en vint ensuite à débiter des chapelets de jurons assez impressionnants. Le jeu était de voir jusqu'à quel point je pouvais m'approcher de lui sans qu'il recule – et avant que Snape ne m'agrippe par le cou pour me coller dans mon tiroir. C'était sympa. Ron et Hermione n'y comprenaient rien. Ca faisait rire Harry – tant mieux.

Les gens du Château eurent de moins en moins peur de moi, et j'en vint presque à pouvoir me balader dans l'Ecole en toute liberté. Seuls les Elfes s'écartaient encore en glapissant en me croisant. Et Rusard me jetait un regard dégoûté à chaque fois – je crois qu'il ne pardonnait pas à mon père d'avoir pétrifié sa chatte – chatte qui avait l'air bien délicieuse et dont j'avais du mal à me retenir de boulotter. La vie est dure, parfois.

- Pr Snape?

J'étais enroulé sur son bureau, le regardant doser je ne sais quelle poudre du Diable. Il tourna un regard froid vers moi.

- Oui?

- Est-ce que je peux vous ennuyer un moment?

Ma politesse m'épatait moi-même, parfois.

- C'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire, répliqua-t-il en se retournant.

Et l'impolitesse de l'homme me stupéfiait tout autant. Enfin, cela semblait être une invite…

- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y a un moyen de remédier à mon regard? demandai-je.

Il me jeta un nouveau coup d'œil, mais ne me demanda pas le pourquoi de ma question.

- Votre regard pose un peu le même problème que celui des Méduses, lâcha-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Je sais que la Magie a fait beaucoup de progrès là-dessus ces derniers temps, mais je ne pourrais vous dire… (Il resta pensif un autre moment.) Je peux me renseigner.

- Je vous en serais très reconnaissant.

Il haussa les épaules.

Pendant ce temps, l'élaboration de notre petit plan, à Harry et à moi, prenait forme. Nous avions hélas manqué la formidable occasion de la St-Valentin, mais une autre idée nous était venue à l'esprit.

Le jour J arriva.

- Smitty! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon livre sur les Animagi?! haleta Hermione en faisant irruption dans la salle commune.

- Je suis en train de le lire, râlai-je.

Vous avez déjà essayé de tourner des pages avec votre nez? Moi oui. Je déconseille.

- J'en ai besoin, fit-elle d'un ton catégorique en m'en ôtant doucement.

- Mééééééééé!

Je fit semblant de bouder, puis lançait d'un ton innocent.

- Au fait! Ron m'a demandé, si jamais je te croisais, de te dire qu'il a terminé les livres que tu lui as prêtés! Ils sont là, fis-je en désignant un tas de bouquins du bout de la queue.

- Oh, merci! fit-elle rapidement en enfournant les livres dans son sac. A plus!

Et elle sortit.

Je n'avais fait que dire la vérité. Après tout, ce n'était pas ma faute si le journal intime de Ron était dans le tas. Ce n'était pas non plus la faute de Harry s'il l'avait pris en même temps que les livres à rendre pour les poser là. Ce n'était la faute de personne.

Le deuxième partie était plus délicate. Les garçons ne _peuvent pas_ pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Moi.

Y pénétrer ne fut pas le plus difficile. Dénicher le journal de Hermione – sous son oreiller – non plus. Mais après…

J'étais en train d'essayer de le coincer entre deux anneaux de mon corps – mais au moindre mouvement, le livre tombait – quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Shit, pour reprendre Ron.

- Smitty?

Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, me regardait avec étonnement. (J'aime bien Ginny, aussi. Par certains côtés, elle ressemble à Harry. Mais bon, elle ne parle pas Fourchelangue.)

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Mais… c'est le journal de Hermione?

Je soupirai avec accablement. Bon. Tant pis.

Je lui racontai toute l'histoire et, à ma grande surprise, elle éclata de rire.

- Il fallait me demander! Mais je ne sais pas si elle a écrit des choses sur Ron, ajouta-t-elle pensivement. Même moi, elle ne m'en parle pas…

Nous échangeâmes un coup d'œil.

- On lit? proposa-t-elle d'un air innocent.

Et nous nous jetâmes sur le journal.

Ce fut très instructif pour mon étude. Incroyable que les humains puissent se confier à des livres, comme ça. C'est carrément dangereux! Ginny acquiesça et je me souvint de l'histoire du journal de Voldemort. Bon, dans tous les cas, il y avait assez de choses pour que Ron comprenne, aussi abruti qu'il puisse être.

- Y'a même pas de trucs cochons, fit Ginny d'un air déçu. De sexe, ajouta-t-elle comme je la regardais sans comprendre. Comment vous allez le remettre à Ron? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Bof, ça, ce n'était pas la partie la plus difficile.

- Tu t'es déjà reproduite, toi? demandai-je comme nous quittions la chambre.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Ni Hermione, ni Ron ne posèrent de questions sur la disparition de leur journal respectif. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à se regarder furtivement – mais rien n'échapper à mon regard perçant – pour s'en rendre compte. Harry se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Mais au bout de deux jours, nous étions bien ennuyés.

~ Mais _pourquoi_ ils ne s'approchent même plus, maintenant?! protestai-je.

~ Timidité, grommela Harry.

~ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont _cons_!

~ Ta connaissance de la langue anglaise s'améliore, se moqua Harry.

~ Ca m'_énerve_!

~ Ca va s'arranger, va. Ils vont bien être obligés de se reparler un jour ou l'autre.

~ Mouais…

Je dardai ma langue de satisfaction tandis qu'il me grattait la tête.

~ Tu le fais moins bien que Malefoy, quand même. De me gratouiller la tête.

~ Malefoy te gratouille la tête? s'étonna-t-il.

~ Mmmmh… non, juste le premier jour, tu sais? Mais il a vraiment le truc.

~ Smitty le Basilic d'intérieur, rigola-t-il, le nouvel animal de compagnie!

~ Tais-toi ou tu vas morfler.

~ Oh, j'ai peur.

~ Tu devrais… sifflai-je.

Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû. Je suis un Basilic. Les Basilics sont méchants. Et, accessoirement, ils adorent se mêler des affaires des autres – enfin, pour ma part, je m'étais decouvert quelques talents dans ce domaine.

Bien. Donc, Harry tenait _aussi_ un journal intime – stupides humains.

Et le nom de celui qu'il aimait… hohoooo… HOHOOOO!!! Je restai pensif en frétillant de la queue, installé sur le lit du jeune homme, le livre devant moi (les Gryffondors avaient cours toute la matinée). Intéressant.

Voyons… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça… Ah. Ce devait être les "trucs cochons" dont parlait Ginny. Voyons…

Si j'avais eu des sourcils, ils auraient sans doutes bondi au plafond. Les humains faisaient vraiment _ça_? Wow. D'accord, je comprenais à présent la raison pour laquelle ils se livraient à ces activités de préférence en privé. Je plaignis également de tout mon cœur les pauvres adolescents bourrés d'hormone – je n'aurais par exemple jamais imaginé que Harry puisse même_ penser _des choses pareilles.

"… j'aimerais qu'il me touche, partout, qu'il me chuchote à l'oreille qu'il me veut, qu'il a envie de moi, de me faire gémir, j'aimerais qu'il m'arrache mes vêtements en m'embrassant brutalement, sentir sa langue contre la mienne, avide, brûlante, jusqu'à ce que je demande pitié. Il me caresserait, me lècherait, me mordrait jusqu'à ce que j'en sanglote, jusqu'à ce que je le supplie et là, il poserait ses lèvres sur mon sexe, me prendrait dans sa bouche et…"

Perdu dans ma lecture – ô combien intéressante – je ne sentis pas le temps passer, et sursautai brusquement en entendant des bruits de voix. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand elles dépassèrent la porte de la chambre, et me dépêchai de remettre le journal à sa place avent de quitter la chambre.

Bien, bien, bien.

Elle a des yeux-revolver, elle a tiré la première, pom-pom-pom…

Une chanson qui me va bien, n'est-ce pas?

Okay. Smitty l'Entremetteur – C'était Ginny qui m'avait appris le mot – allait devoir s'activer un peu s'il voulait faire avancer les choses.

D'abord les deux zigotos.

~ Non.

Je regardai Harry d'un air implorant – seulement avec les lunettes, mon regard larmoyant eut peu d'impact.

~ Non, j'ai dit.

~ Mééééé pourquoaaaa?

~ Parce que et d'une c'est une idée tordue, et de deux, c'est un sortilège impardonnable, et de trois je… j'ai dit non!

~ Bon, d'accord, ronchonnai-je, on laisse tomber l'Imperium. Mais je suis _sûr_ que faire agresser Hermione par un Serpentard quelconque, pour faire ensuite faire voler Ron à son secours est une _super_ idée.

Mon ami leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

~ C'est Ginny qui t'a passé sa collection Harlequin?

~ Oh ta gueule.

~ Non, non, c'est très intéressant… J'ignorais que les Basilics avaient une passion pour les romans à l'eau de rose –

~ Harry. Je t'emmerde. Alors?

Il soupira.

~ On va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Le Poufsouffle jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté au gobelet fumant que lui tendait Harry.

- Faut vraiment que je boive ça?

- Justin _s'il te plaît._

- T'imagine la merde si je me fais prendre sous les traits de Crabbe?

- Justin… Tu. As. Perdu. Ton. Pari. Bois-ça.

- Un pari? demandai-je, intéressé. Sur quoi?

- La couleur des sous-vêtements de Malefoy, répondit très sérieusement mon camarade.

Je manquai avaler ma langue.

- Kwa?!

- On avait bu, râla Finch-Flitchey. Je sais plus comment on en est arrivé là, mais on s'est finalement retrouvé à sauter sur Malefoy qui rodait encore dans les couloirs, tel un Snape en puissance, pour lui ôter son pantalon…

- Kwa?! ne pus-je que répéter.

- Et j'ai gagné, fit Harry d'un ton sans réplique.

- Hey! C'est pour ça qu'il était de mauvaise humeur jeudi… remarquai-je. Et… et alors?

- Et alors quoi? me fit Harry en souriant.

- De quelle couleur?

Il se pencha et murmura à mon oreille reptilienne. Je ne pus que produire un troisième "Kwa?!" abasourdi.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais Justin, tu as une Hermione à faire semblant d'agresser.

- Oui, oui, j'y vais… soupira-t-il.

Le plan n° 2 s'exécuta à merveille, et c'est soutenant un Justin/Crabbe salement amoché que Harry s'éloigna discrètement vers l'infirmerie, tandis que Ron et Hermione… et bien…

~ Smitty! Tu viens? chuchota mon complice.

~ Mmmmh… Attends, je regarde un peu…

~ Smitty. Ca ne se fait _pas._

~ Mais c'est bizarre regarde, il arrive sans respirer à –

_~ Smitty._

~ Ouais, ok, je viens…

Je le suivis en ronchonnant – mais secrètement satisfait.

Je vais vous confier un secret: je suis tout-puissant.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

(_Note de Hermione à la lecture du manuscrit:_ "Ron, il faut que tu arrêtes de prêter des films américains débiles à Smitty. C'est une question de pure survie.")

A suivre…


	3. Smitty le voyeur

**Smitty le Basilic.**

**Chapitre III.**

_(Note: j'ai lu pour la première fois le mot "Anthropomagus" dans une des – sublimes – traductions de DarkRogue, L'Oracle de la Sybille, et le terme étant beaucoup plus beau que "Homomagus" ou "Hominimagus" j'ai décidé de sauter dessus… voilà… __"Redde Caesari quae sunt Caesaris":p )_

Les humains engagés sont d'une fidélité exemplaire – du moins les premiers temps. Ron et Hermione ne se quittaient plus, ne se décollaient plus, ne se descotchaient plus, ne se dé-ventousaient plus, ne se – bref.

Assez impressionnant.

Il n'y avait que la nuit… et encore. Ron n'était pas souvent là. Mais je n'étais pas parvenu à trouver leur cachette et –

Hum.

Quoi?!

Je travaille pour le bien de la science basilicienne, moi!

Non mais.

Toujours était-il qu'ils avaient pratiquement abandonné Harry, qui sombrait dans une morne dépression, malgré ma réconfortante présence, mais que voulez-vous, voir ses amis heureux comme pas permis quand vous soupirez après quelqu'un d'inaccessible – si tu me lis, Harry, félicitations pour avoir tenu le coup si longtemps – qu'est-ce que je disais – oui – bref Harry déprimait.

Moi j'aime pas quand mes amis dépriment.

Deux semaines après mon premier exploit, je prenais tranquillement le thé avec Dumbledore – un homme charmant. Nous discutâmes un moment d'un de mes projets, qui n'a rien à voir avec ce que je suis en train de vous raconter – pour l'instant – et qui se présentaient sous les meilleurs hospices, puis le silence s'installa, tranquille.

- Permettez-moi, très cher Smith, de vous offrir mes félicitations pour vos prouesses avec Miss Granger et M. Weasley, dit-il soudain, le regard pétillant.

Brave homme, pensai-je en me rengorgeant, flatté.

- Oh, vous savez, ce n'est pas grand chose… et puis c'est uniquement pour la science.

Il produisit un bizarre son étouffé et toussa poliment.

- Je comprends. Hum…

Il sourit légèrement.

- A propos de tout autre chose, le Pr Snape se demandait si, profitant de votre présence au Château, il pourrait vous emprunter un peu de votre temps pour faire étudier le Philtre des Bacchantes à ses classes de Septième Année.

Je reniflai.

- Snape "se demandait", hein? Faut que j'y aille quand?

- Je crois qu'il envisageait mercredi prochain.

- Ca marche.

Je sirotai mon fond de thé – au lait concentré vanillé.

- M. Smith?

- Oui?

- Le Philtre des Bacchantes possède la particularité de faire perdre toutes ses inhibitions à celui qui l'ingurgite.

- Ah.

- Je disais juste ça comme ça…

- Oh.

- Amusez-vous bien.

- Ah.

Ce mercredi nous trouva, nous, vingt élèves de Septième Année de Gryffondor et Serpentard, un Maître des Potions, et un Basilic, dans les cachots de l'Ecole. Une fois que le silence se fut établi, ce qui prit au grand maximum trois secondes après que le dernier élève eut franchi la porte de la salle, Snape laissa traîner sur les deux dizaines d'adolescents assemblés devant lui son regard froid et ennuyé, puis annonça le programme du jour.

- La présence de M. Smith dans nos murs, commença-t-il d'une voix sarcastique, nous permet l'accès à une quantité appréciable de matériaux assez rares et onéreux qu'il serait inutile, voire profondément stupide, de vous laisser gaspiller dans d'autres conditions. Mais profitant de cette chance qui s'offre à nous, j'ai l'intention de vous faire réaliser aujourd'hui le Philtre des Bacchantes, qui, comme je doute que vous le sachiez sûrement, constitue, employé à faible dose, un remède très appréciable contre le stress et les crises de nerf, et à forte dose, l'une des plus puissantes drogues du monde sorcier – inutile de préciser que vos résultats seront soigneusement catalogués et que le premier que je surprends à faire QUOI QUE CE SOIT subira… mon courroux. Bien, l'ingrédient principal de cette potion réside dans le venin du Basilic, mortel, je le rappelle – M. Smith, s'il vous plaît?

Il me saisit délicatement et commença à expliquer la manière de prélever le venin sans me blesser et par conséquent me forcer à blesser quelqu'un – j'ai _horreur_ qu'on me tripote et j'ai la dent facile – tandis que les élèves me fixaient en déglutissant. J'observai la classe. Hermione et Ron s'étaient mis côte à côte et se fixaient d'un regard bovin sans écouter. Malefoy me regardait attentivement – je lui tirai la langue. Harry avait réussi à échapper à Longdubat et, installé seul au fond de la classe, suivait les explications de Snape d'un air morose.

Bien.

Je ne sais si je l'ai déjà dit – oui, sans doute, mais répétons-nous – mais Snape possède une délicatesse de toucher certaine. Il a de belles et fines mains fortes et élégantes, avec de longs doigts souples qui semblaient assez laisser mon Harry rêveur, du moins si l'on en croyait son journal.

Je dardai légèrement ma langue en direction de mon ami, captant son attention, puis m'enroulait lentement autour du poigner solide de son professeur.

~ Sssssexssssyyyyy… sifflai-je lentement.

La mâchoire de Harry se fracassa sur le bureau.

Formidable.

~ Ssssssiiii ssssssexsssssyyyyyy… ajoutai-je langoureusement en repoussant doucement de mes anneaux la manche de l'homme, qui continuait, imperturbable, son petit speech, et en laissant ma langue effleurer sa peau. Sssssent sssssi bon…

Visiblement Harry avait oublié comment respirer, et ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Un poisson rouge. 

Mon corps n'a rien de plaisant à l'œil – c'est moche, un Basilic – mais je tentais de mettre autant de langueur que je pouvais dans mes mouvements reptiliens autour de l'avant-bras de Snape, glissant ma tête entre ses doigts, enserrant ses articulations fragiles…

~ Sssseverusssss… ssssssi sssssssenssssuel…

Le regard vert ne me quittait plus, presque douloureux.

~ Veux sssssssssexsssssse – 

~ LA FERME!

Il avait hurlé en Fourchelangue. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la classe de se tourner vers lui comme un seul homme en entendant ce sifflement furieux.

- Faites-nous donc partager votre petite conversation privée, Potter, intima froidement Snape après un instant de silence.

Harry, qui avait bondi de son siège, le regarda d'un air égaré.

- Euh… je…

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- Je lui disais de se taire… parce que…

Il se tut, piquant un fard, mais incapable de baisser les yeux. J'observai attentivement.

- Oui?

- Il… enfin…

"Il était en train de chanter vos louanges physiques et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui et ô s'il vous plaît faites-moi l'amour sur le bureau tout de suite." Vas-y! Dis-le! ALLEZ!

Mais Harry se contenta de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible en baissant les yeux. Je soupirai, déçu. Enfin, ce n'est sûrement pas ce qu'on dit en public, non plus.

- Très bien, Potter. Une retenue.

Okay. Rien n'est perdu, pensai-je tandis que Harry se rasseyait en me jetant un regard meurtrier et que Snape reprenait ses explications.

~ Non mais QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS?!

Houlà. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu réellement en colère, remarquai-je.

~ Je te filais un coup de main, répondis-je dignement.

_~ En me rendant_ _tout excité au milieu de SA classe_?!

Je dardai un coup d'œil intéressé.

~ A ce point?

Sa colère le quitta instantanément et il se laissa tomber sur une marche, cessant de m'étouffer.

~ Tu ne peux même pas deviner, dit-il tristement.

Je m'échappai doucement de ses doigts et me lovai sur ses genoux.

~ Je suis désolé.

~ Mon œil.

Je reniflai.

~ Bon, d'accord, je ne suis pas désolé. Mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

Il eut un grognement, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

~ Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas? risquai-je.

Il eut un rictus amer.

~ Smitty. Ce n'est _pas_ comme Ron et Hermione. Il… il me_ hait_. Il me haïssait même avant de me rencontrer, avant que je naisse. Et ne vas pas imaginer je-ne-sais-quoi à propos de haine et d'amour, parce qu'en fait c'est même pas de la haine, c'est du mépris, de l'indifférence, du _dégoût_. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux aller voir quelqu'un que tu dégoûtes, que ta seule existence exaspère, et lui dire que tu as envie de lui? Et pas seulement physiquement, mais que tu as envie de lui parler, de le connaître? Tu crois?

Incroyablement gêné, je vis une larme couler doucement sur sa joue. Une seule. Mais une larme quand même.

~ J'ai confiance en lui, continua-t-il. Je l'aime bien, même. Je le respecte. Il a toujours été là quand j'ai fait une connerie, mais la seule chose qu'il ferait si je m'avisais de le remercier serait de se moquer de moi. De rire. Méchamment. Je ne veux pas. J'ai peur. J'ai pas envie d'avoir mal.

Il renifla, puis me sourit légèrement.

~ En fait, je ne suis certainement pas courageux.

Je ne dis rien.

Cette conversation me laissa longtemps pensif. Je me sentais un peu minable. Ces histoires d'"amour" et de timidité et de crainte m'avaient semblées sur le coup ridicules. Parce que les Basilics sont seuls à jamais. Parce que leur but est la survie, rien de plus.

Mais il fallait croire que la fréquentation des humains m'avait ramolli la cervelle. Je me demandai soudain ce que cela ferait de ne plus avoir Harry à qui parler, Ron et Hermione avec qui m'amuser, Malefoy à embêter, et l'idée me laissa un sale goût dans la bouche. Ce serait comme vivre pour rien.

Ce serait vivre pour rien.

- M. Smith?

Dumbledore me regarda surgir d'un trou de souris d'un air surpris. Le saluant poliment, je me hissai sur son bureau.

- Que puis-je pour vous? me demanda-t-il aimablement.

- Hum… voilà, commençai-je. Quand… quand vous m'avez parlé des propriétés du Philtre des Bacchantes… Je veux dire… (Je le regardai bien en face.) Vous _aviez_ une idée derrière la tête.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

- Oh. Bien. La même que moi, je suppose.

- Je pense, confirma-t-il.

- Super. D'un certain point de vue, on peut dire que chacun d'entre nous représente un des partis concernés, non?

Il sourit légèrement, et opina.

- D'accord. Et… est-ce que… enfin êtes-vous _sûr_ du côté de votre parti? Je veux dire… Oh, merde! Harry est en train de _crever_ pour ce bâtard! Je veux être _certain_, moi!

Le vieillard éclata de rire.

- Votre connaissance de l'anglais s'améliore, dit-il enfin en s'essuyant les yeux. (Puis il reprit son sérieux.) On ne peut jamais être sûr, pour Severus. Il est si… (Il soupira.)… maître de lui.

- Harry pense qu'il le déteste. Qu'il le méprise. 

- Oh, non. Je ne pense pas. Enfin au départ, peut-être. Severus pensait que Harry était l'enfant gâté par excellence. Il a dû changer d'avis le jour où il a été le chercher chez son oncle et sa tante… quand il l'a retrouvé inconscient dans son placard, l'été avant sa sixième année. Affamé. Battu. N'importe qui aurait changé d'avis, ajouta-t-il tout doucement, pensif.

- Harry ne m'en a pas parlé, remarquai-je, surpris.

- Oh, il ne sais pas. Il s'est réveillé ici. Il pensait que c'était Remus, ou un Auror, qui avait été le chercher… Enfin. Non, je crois que Harry _énerve _seulement Severus. Il l'énerve parce que Severus n'arrive pas à lui trouver une place bien définie dans ses sentiments… pour parler romantiquement.

Je ruminai ça.

- Pr Dumbledore, dis-je enfin solennellement, je requiers officieusement votre aide pour caser ces deux crétins ensemble.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

- Accordée.

- Les mécanismes demeurent inconnus, mais il y a eu quelques recherches sur les moyens de maîtriser les regards dangereux, m'expliquait Snape en feuilletant ses notes quelques jours plus tard. Il semblerait qu'un contact indirect – par un miroir, au travers d'une vitre – diminue fortement l'efficacité dudit regard. Des mages, en association avec des physiciens moldus, ont travaillé dans cette voie, et en on déduit que le passage par une surface réfléchissante ou un milieu d'indice différent de celui de l'air modifie assez les rayons issus de l'œil pour en modifier les effets. Cette pour cette raison par exemple que les élèves ont survécu à leur rencontre avec votre… père il y a cinq ans.

Je baillai.

- En bref?

- En bref, répondit froidement Snape, soit on vous ouvre le crâne pour voir comment ça marche, soit on vous fabrique une paire de lunettes spéciale.

Je grognai.

- Je refuse de porter des culs-de-bouteille.

Snape se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Je crois que parfois je l'exaspérais.

- Il ne s'agit pas forcement d'épaisseur, stupide ver de terre! siffla-t-il. Il est aussi question de rayon de courbure et – vous vous rendez compte que cela va peut-être prendre plusieurs mois de travail?! Qu'il va falloir que je consulte –

Un joyeux "toctoctoc!" interrompit sa diatribe et il aboya un sec "Entrez!". La tête de Dumbledore apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte.

- Navré de vous interrompre, fit-il poliment, mais j'ai un petit service à vous demander, Severus.

L'homme renifla et haussa un sourcil.

- Quelque chose à déplacer, ajouta Dumbledore. D'assez fragile.

Snape se dirigea vers la porte sans dire mot, et passa devant son supérieur qui sourit légèrement, m'adressa un clin d'œil, et me laissa me glisser dans une de ses poches avant de le rejoindre. J'étais toujours amusé par son don pour faire ce qu'il voulait de Maître des Potions. Enfin, presque tout ce qu'il voulait. Je doute que s'il lui avait ordonné de déclarer son profond amour à Harry l'homme eut accepté.

Non, comme l'avait dit mon ami, nous jouions sur un tout autre tableau qu'avec Ron et Hermione. Subtilité était le maître-mot.

Nous parcourûmes quelques kilomètres de couloirs, nous enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans le Château, puis pénétrâmes dans une toute petite pièce sombre. Un grand objet, plat, enveloppé dans des couvertures, était appuyé contre un des murs.

Snape jeta un regard étonné à Dumbledore.

- Le Miroir? Vous voulez le déplacer?

Le vieillard hocha la tête.

- Je préfère le garder dans une des pièces de mes appartements. On ne sait jamais, si un élève venait à tomber dessus…

Snape aurait pu faire remarquer que le Miroir du Rised venait de passer six ans dans une cave sans jamais avoir été entraperçu, et pour cause, il y avait peut-être deux siècles que le dernier elfe de maison avait mis le pied dans cette partie du Château, mais il ne dit rien. Il sortit juste sa baguette et, de concert avec Dumbledore, ils le transportèrent avec précaution au travers de passages secrets dont même moi j'ignorais l'existence.

Une fois dans les appartements du Directeur, ce dernier nous conduisit jusqu'à une petite pièce que je n'avais jamais remarquée – peut-être après tout venait-elle d'être créée – et ils déposèrent le Miroir au milieu de la pièce. Puis, tout naturellement, Dumbledore défit les nœuds et ôta les couvertures.

Bien planqué dans ma poche, je put voir Snape se détourner un peu trop vivement du Miroir. Mais c'était sans compter la tranquillité impitoyable de mon nouvel allié.

- Vous n'y jetez pas un coup d'œil? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, répondit froidement l'homme en se sauvant vers la sortie.

La porte claqua devant son nez, et il se retourna avec un gros soupir.

- Bien.

Il se redirigea vers l'objet magique comme on marche à l'échafaud, et plongea ses yeux d'encre dedans.

Il resta un long moment immobile, impassible, son visage n'exprimant rien. Je trépignais littéralement de curiosité. Mais il ne fit ensuite que lever un œil ironique sur Dumbledore.

- Je me vois tranquillement chez moi et loin de cette _Ecole_! cracha-t-il ensuite avant de quitter la pièce.

La porte claqua avec un "BAM." sinistre. Dumbledore me tira en soupirant de sa poche. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

- Il l'a mal pris, commenta-t-il.

- Vous croyez qu'il se doute de quelque chose?

- Mmh? Oh, non, je passa ma vie à l'embêter comme ça… Ca lui fait du bien. Maintenant…

Il saisit à nouveau sa baguette, s'approcha du Miroir, et marmonna à toute vitesse pendant quatre ou cinq minutes en effectuant des gestes compliqués. Une sorte de brume finit par se former à l'intérieur de l'objet.

Il eut un rictus.

- Approchez-vous. Nous allons voir le souhait de ce cher Severus…

Je le laissai me saisir, m'enroulai autour de son cou, et nous observâmes le brouillard se dissiper et l'image apparaître…

Je voudrais préciser tout de suite que je ne suis pas un voyeur. Je suis un esthète. Doublé d'un scientifique. C'est pour cette raison que je ne détournai pas le regard de l'intéressant spectacle qui se présentait devant mes yeux.

Snape, appuyé contre son bureau, sa chemise immaculée entrouverte, les doigts plongés dans les cheveux noirs de Harry, qui était à genoux à ses pieds, sa tête plongée entre les cuisses de l'homme, et… Et bien, ils avaient l'air de passer un bon moment. Les yeux de Snape étaient plus sombres que je ne les avais jamais vus.

L'image disparut et Dumbledore toussota. Il était écarlate.

- Ca rappelle assez ce que j'ai trouvé dans le journal de Harry, remarquai-je innocemment.

- Hum… tant mieux, tant mieux…

Il semblait avoir un peu de mal à s'en remettre. Peut-être s'attendait-il à un romantique dîner aux chandelles, ou un truc comme ça… le pauvre.

Puis il se reprit.

- Et bien, nous voilà fixés, comme ça.

Je hochai la tête.

- On continue, alors?

- On continue.

Il me regarda bizarrement.

- Vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil aussi? me demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Je regardai le miroir. Pourquoi pas?

L'image que mes yeux rencontrèrent était celle que j'attendais. Non pas un tas de rats morts juteux et des tonneaux de lait concentré vanillé, comme le lecteur peu subtil pourrait le croire, mais l'image floue d'une personne que je connaissais et ne connaissais pas encore. Mais que je travaillais à connaître.

Vous ne comprenez que dalle à ce que je viens de dire, hein?

D'accord. Il est sans doute temps pour une petite explication.

J'avais l'ambition – et je l'ai toujours – de devenir le tout premier Anthropomagus.

Le nom parle par lui-même.

Si les humains peuvent se changer en animaux, pourquoi pas l'inverse? Je pense que le problème principal réside en une certaine forme d'intelligence – chaque animal possède sa propre intelligence, qui n'est pas forcement celle de l'homme mais la vaut bien pour certains points – par exemple les animaux n'ont pas la funeste habitude de se faire la guerre intra-espèce, eux, en général – mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Je disais que pour ce genre de transformation, il faut une appréhension humaine. Je pensais m'en approcher d'assez près. Je possédais en outre les pouvoirs nécessaires à ce genre de sort. Alors pourquoi pas?

Excepté Dumbledore, la seule au courant était Minerva MacGonagall. Cette femme possède réellement un don pour les Métamorphoses – et parvint même à m'y intéresser modérément, outre mes recherches pour mon projet. Nous commençâmes à travailler ensemble quelques semaines après mon entrée dans la vie mondaine, après que je lui eusse expliqué mon idée et qu'elle eût sauté au plafond – ceci est une image, bien entendu – d'enthousiasme. 

Je dois dire que nous n'avançâmes pas très rapidement. Ses cours et mes petites affaires concernant mes amis nous prenaient une bonne parie de notre temps, et la notion d'Anthropomagisme n'avait absolument aucun antécédent dans l'histoire de la Sorcellerie.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi vouloir me transformer en humain? Au départ, simple curiosité et goût du défi, je pense. Actuellement, à présent que mes recherches touchent à leur but, je n'en suis plus très sûr. Peut-être parce que je vous envie un peu.

Et puis peut-être…

- Qu'est-ce que Potter est encore en train de s'inventer?

Je sursautai et me retournai dignement, barbouillé de lait.

- Je vous demande pardon?

Draco Malefoy me fixa un moment avant de répéter.

- Je sais que vous êtes proche de Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

J'adore cette façon qu'il a de me vouvoyer. C'est si naturel, en plus. Il a la politesse d'un serpent.

Je réarrangeai mes anneaux sur la table de la cuisine où j'étais descendu pour un petit pique-nique nocturne.

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il? (Rendons la politesse…)

Une idée me traversa la tête.

- Vous n'êtes pas amoureux de lui, par hasard?

Il me regarda comme si j'étais complètement fou.

- De Potter? Vous plaisantez!

Il avait vraiment l'air effaré. Je me sentit vaguement soulagé, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être l'idée d'avoir eu à traiter avec un triangle amoureux…

- Dans ce cas pourquoi vous préoccupez-vous de lui? Surtout que vous ne vous aimez guère, si j'ai bien compris.

L'air pensif, il prit une chaise et s'installa.

- Peut-être qu'après tout ça je pense qu'il mérite d'être un peu heureux. (Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement.) C'est stupide, non?

- Non, je ne trouve pas, répondis-je honnêtement.

- Merci. Vous savez… J'adore l'emmerder. Mais je l'aime bien, aussi. Bon.

A son changement de ton, l'instant sentimental était passé.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

Lui dis ou lui dis pas?

Allez, lui dis.

Il aurait pu avoir l'idée de jouer une sale blague à Harry, mais j'en doutais.

- Il est amoureux de Snape.

Sa tête d'ahuri fut encore plus excellente qu'un moment auparavant.

- Vous plaisantez? répéta-t-il.

- Non.

Il resta un moment silencieux, puis opina.

- Je comprends pourquoi il a l'air si désespéré. Snape…

- Le seul point positif, c'est que Snape… n'a pas l'air indifférent. Mais…

- Et d'un, vous ne savez pas si c'est au même point, et de deux, c'est un pauvre type inhibé, c'est ça?

Très intelligent, ce garçon.

- Je peux aider?

Je le jaugeai un moment.

- Je pense. Mais pas de blagues, hein?

- Oh, non. Ce sera déjà sympa de les voir ensemble…

Il ricana. Très Serpentard, aussi.

- Je n'imaginais pas les Basilics comme ça, me dit-il tandis que nous quittons la pièce.

- C'est normal. Vous les humains vous êtes bourrés d'idées préconçues.

- Sale ver de terre.

- Pauvre type.

- Srrrallll ammmisss tthhhaaraasssss – 

- Non, _non_, NON! Là vous venez de me dire "Tu as les pieds qui puent vieille crotte." Pour dire "Comment ça va?", c'est "Ssrrallaamiiiiss stttharrrras?"

- Mais c'est la même chose! Et d'abord comme je peux dire "Tu as les pieds qui puent vieille crotte" quand les Basilics n'ont _pas_ de pieds?!

- Dans les deux cas, c'est un manque de subtilité! Et d'abord – le voilà.

Draco nous planqua dans un recoin sombre tandis que le Maître des Potions verrouillait soigneusement son bureau et s'éloignait à grands pas pour sa ronde de nuit quotidienne (Cette expression est-elle correcte?). Nous nous avançâmes ensuite silencieusement. Draco avança sa main vers la poignée.

- Attendez! Otez-moi mes lunettes un instant.

Etonné, il s'exécuta.

- C'est bon. Deux mots de passe et trois sorts de protection et d'alerte, l'informai-je quand il me les eut remises.

- Erk.

- Je peux m'en occuper.

L'affaire fut expédiée en deux minutes, et nous pénétrâmes dans l'antre de la créature.

- Où pensez-vous qu'il les range? demanda mon allié en regardant autour de lui.

La pièce était bourrée de placards et d'étagères.

- Aucune idée, avouai-je.

L'adolescent sorti sa baguette et murmura quelque chose comme "Detector Filtre des Bacchantes!", et une petite lueur bleue se détacha du bout de l'objet pour se dirigez vers une des armoires encore entrouverte.

- Et voilà! fit-il joyeusement en y saisissant une petite fiole bleue que je reconnus aisément, ne serait-ce que par le "Potter" écrit dessus.

Je grimaçai.

- On va peut-être pas prendre celle-là, non?

- Juste.

Il s'empara d'une "Granger" et soupira.

- Je dois reconnaître qu'elle se débrouille encore mieux que moi. Mais ne vous avisez pas d'aller le répéter.

- Promis, jurai-je solennellement.

Nous transvasâmes le contenu de la fiole dans un flacon que nous avions apporté, puis la remplîmes d'eau et la replaçâmes dans l'armoire.

- Il ne risque pas d'avoir des problèmes? avançai-je.

- La seule qui risque d'avoir des problèmes… c'est Granger, répondit-il avec un rictus.

D'accoooooord. Ne jamais croire un Serpentard qui se dévalorise…

Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait.

- Et voilà!

Nous sortîmes, remîmes en place les protections, puis nous séparâmes en nous donnant rendez-vous pour le mardi – jour de la retenue de Harry.

Ce ne fut que sur le lit de mon ami que je remis de l'ordre dans mes pensées. J'avais un nouvel allié. Un peu inattendu. Mais je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Draco Malefoy.

La poche de son pyjama était très confortable, pensai-je vaguement en baillant. Toute chaude.

C'était amusant qu'il n'est pas eu l'air choqué quand je lui avais dit pour Harry et Snape… Bah… Peut-être préférait-il les hommes aussi…

Je m'étirai une dernière fois et m'endormis.

Mardi arriva.

Le problème était l'administration de la potion. Dumbledore s'était proposé de verser celle de Snape dans le café de l'homme, mais j'objectai que le Maître des Potions remarquerait immédiatement le goût très fort de la drogue. Ginny se porta volontaire pour celle de Harry, mais pour la même raison l'idée fut rejetée. Il y avait aussi une question de timing. Pas question d'agir trop tôt dans la journée. Nos données stipulaient qu'une très faible dose suffirait, mais que son action était assez rapide – 20 minutes maximum.

Comment faire?

Smitty entra une fois de plus en action.

Tout fut soigneusement combiné – et tout marcha à merveille.

- Ca y est?

- Je fais ce que je peux! Vous avez déjà essayé de cracher tout votre venin, vous?

Visiblement, d'après les têtes de Dumbledore, Ginny et Draco, non.

- Combien de temps avant que vos glandes ne recommencent à produire? demanda tout naturellement le vieil homme.

- Chais pas, grommelai-je, énervé, en crachant une dernière fois.

- Et si la drogue te monte à la tête? demanda sérieusement Ginny.

- S'il te plaît. Je suis un Basilic. Pas un humain aux faibles petits neurones.

Enfin, j'espérais.

Draco me tendis un bol plein du Filtre et j'y trempai soigneusement mes crochets, essayant de me concentrer. Si je pouvais forcer mon venin à sortir, pourquoi ne pas forcer ce foutu Filtre à entrer? En espérant qu'il ne causerait pas trop de dégâts…

Yep. Ca marchait. Je ne savais pas comment mais ça marchait.

J'aspirai un coup, recrachai à côté, recommençai plusieurs fois pour ôter toute trace du poison. Puis fit le plein. Regardai les trois autres.

- Let's go.

Snape le premier.

Snape, assis à son bureau, en train de corriger des copies. Aussi impassible que d'habitude. Qui me jeta juste un regard distrait quand je me hissai sur son bureau. Je m'approchai, guettant ses mains. Ou plutôt les petites égratignures de ses mains, dues au maniement de trop d'ingrédients et surtout d'instruments tranchants.

Je repérai celle qui serait parfaite. Assez grosse, juste sur le poignet. Puis, d'un seul geste, me jetait dessus, arrachait délicatement la croûte du bout d'un de mes crochets, et y plaquait largement ma langue pleine de salive et drogue. Après une microseconde de surprise bien assez suffisante, l'homme m'envoya balader en jurant.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous prend?!

- Mmmh… J'aime bien le goût du sang… répliquai-je tranquillement en glissant du bureau et en quittant la pièce.

Et voilà. Contraint de passer pour une bête sanguinaire pour pouvoir caser deux abrutis.

Harry le second.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été question de mordre Snape. L'homme était à ce point _méfiant_ – et puis j'aurais aussitôt été achevé par je ne sais quel sort vicieux, ou par un couteau pointu.

Harry c'était différent.

Je le trouvai deux couloirs plus loin, s'acheminant lentement vers son échafaud personnel avec une tête de condamné à pire que mort.

~ Hello.

~ Tiens. Salut.

~ Laisse-moi monter…

Je me hissai le long de son bras jusqu'à ses épaules.

~ Ca va aller, fit-je d'un ton rassurant en frottant le bout de mon nez contre sa joue.

~ Mouais.

~ Tu veux un porte-bonheur?

~ Si tu veux…

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, je plantai mes dents – pas trop fort – dans son cou. Il poussa un cri étranglé et me jeta un regard paniqué.

~ Ca va, ça va! fis-je précipitamment. Je maîtrise! Tu ne crois pas que je vais te tuer, non plus!

Il se calma un peu, et me jeta un regard suspicieux.

~ A défaut d'un suçon… fis-je innocemment.

Il sourit.

~ Tu me fais du charme?

~ Pas besoin, je sais déjà que tu m'appartiens corps et âme…

~ Ben voyons. Bon. (Il me déposa à terre, fit une grimace.) A plus?

~ Ca va aller, répétai-je avant qu'il n'entre.

Bien sûr. Avec mon petit _apporte_-bonheur…

Ma cachette était un trou entre deux pierres du mur, communiquant allez savoir pourquoi avec les tuyauteries, assez profond et sombre pour qu'on ne se doute même pas de ma présence. De là où j'étais, à un peu plus de deux mètres du sol derrière le bureau de Snape, j'avais une vue imprenable.

J'arrivai essoufflé cinq minutes après avoir quitté Harry. Harry qui, à quatre pattes par terre, trimait déjà à nettoyer le sol tandis que Snape corrigeait encore ses copies. Dans un silence religieux.

Bien entendu, je connus un long moment d'angoisse. Si je ne leur avais pas administré assez du Filtre? Ou – pire – si je n'en avais administré assez qu'à l'un d'entre eux? Encore, si c'était Snape, les choses pouvaient aller… Mais je ne me serais jamais pardonné si Harry avait subi l'humiliation de sa vie.

Et puis cela commença.

Oh, ce n'était pas grand chose au départ. Le rythme de la plume de Snape ralentit imperceptiblement. Harry s'immobilisa un instant, avant de reprendre. De petites choses qu'un observateur éventuel n'aurait pas remarqué.

Puis Snape fit des ratures. Snape ne rature jamais. De ma cachette, je voyais sa plume revenir en arrière, un peu nerveusement. Son visage, de trois-quarts arrière, était toujours aussi impassible.

Harry s'arrêta, se redressa, souffla, s'étira, et se remit au travail. Ses mains se crispaient sur la serpillière. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, hésitante.

- Monsieur?

- Potter?

- Ex-excusez-moi mais… Je peux enlever ma robe?

La plume s'arrêta et je jubilai. Certes, il faisait étonnement bon dans les cachots pour une fois… Mais…

- Si vous voulez.

Ton neutre, pas concerné. Snape recommença à écrire.

- Merci… murmura Harry.

Il ôta sa robe, bousculant légèrement le seau, la posa sur la table la plus proche, puis se massa le dos, et retourna à sa tâche. Il ne portait qu'un jeans et un T-shirt en dessous et j'approuvai mentalement.

Le silence revint, simplement ponctué des bruits de serpillière et du grattement de la plume.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Snape leva les yeux, resta pensif un instant, puis se passa une main rapide sur le visage et retourna à ses devoirs.

Harry semblait de plus en plus maladroit.

Je réalisai tout à coup ce qui m'avait paru bizarre depuis le début. Pas d'échanges d'insultes. Or, à chaque fois que je les avais vus en présence l'un de l'autre, Snape avait été abject et Harry hostile. J'ouvrai encore plus grand mes yeux.

Je commençais à désespérer – trop faibles, les doses avaient été trop faibles – quand Snape reposa fermement sa plume sur le bureau, se releva, et avec un bruissement de robes partit fouiller dans une étagère, effleurant Harry au passage sans sembler y prêter attention. Mon ami sursauta violemment et renversa le seau.

- Faites attention, Potter, fit simplement Snape d'une voix neutre, sans se retourner.

- Ou-oui Monsieur.

Harry était tout tremblant. Les yeux collés au sol, il se remit debout et partit remplir son seau à un robinet dans un coin de la pièce. Il lui fallut deux essais pour ouvrir le robinet.

Snape lâcha une bouteille par terre et étouffa un juron. Harry resursauta.

- Potter, vous voudrez bien me nettoyer ça, fit sèchement l'homme.

- Oui Monsieur.

Harry referma le robinet – trois essais – et traîna son seau jusqu'à l'armoire, ramassant sa serpillière au passage. Snape s'écarta de deux pas à peine, et resta là, les yeux fixés sur mon ami qui s'agenouillait presque devant de lui, comme incapable de bouger. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. 

Je pouvais, d'où j'étais, voir les mains de Harry trembler frénétiquement. Tête furieusement baissée – présentant sans y penser sa nuque fine – il frottait comme un dément le sol déjà étincelant. Une de ses phalanges ripa violemment contre le sol.

- Ouch!

Ce fut à Snape de sursauter.

- Quoi?

Harry porta juste son doigt à sa bouche.

- Rien… bredouilla-t-il. Je… une égratignure.

- Montrez. La potion que je vous fais nettoyer est assez toxique, fit l'homme d'un ton ferme et froid.

Harry se redressa et le suivit jusqu'à l'évier. Sa respiration était notablement plus accélérée que d'habitude, ses joues étaient rouges, et ses yeux étaient toujours obstinément rivés au sol. Il tendis une main timide à Snape qui s'en empara et l'observa attentivement. Harry ferma brièvement les yeux quand les doigts solides se refermèrent sur son poignet.

- Rincez-le bien, intima Snape, et sa voix était peut-être un peu moins assurée que d'habitude.

Harry s'exécuta, pendant que Snape sortait un pot d'une armoire, puis se retourna vers l'homme, le regard interrogatif. Le Maître des Potions hésita.

- Donnez.

Il saisit de nouveau le poignet fin, et déposa un peu de crème sur la phalange meurtrie. Puis l'étala doucement du bout des doigts. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi délicat et excitant.

Et Harry non plus, d'après ses pupilles dilatées.

Puis Snape le relâcha et je poussai un juron en Fourchelangue. Harry se détourna brusquement et je vis Snape essayer de se recomposer.

- Je ne savais pas que vos amis avaient une tendance au vampirisme, Potter, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix mordante et glacée.

Harry se retourna à moitié, surpris, puis compris et porta la main à son cou, où ma morsure s'affichait visiblement.

- Oh… non, c'est… c'est Smitty… Monsieur, marmonna-t-il.

L'homme se figea.

- Le Basilic? Il vous a _mordu_?!

- Oui mais…

- Quand?! _Il y a combien de temps_?!

- Ca doit faire une demi-heure mais…

- Etes-vous _complètement_ fou, Potter?! Ou suicidaire?!

Il avait empoigné Harry pas le bras et l'avait traîné jusqu'à encore une autre armoire où il fourrageait furieusement. Harry se débattit faiblement.

- Mais écoutez-moi…

_- Taisez-vous!_ Il y en a _marre_, Potter, marre de tous vos enfantillages – avalez ça, ajouta-t-il en lui collant une fiole dans les mains – quand cesserez-vous de mettre stupidement votre vie en danger?! Vous pensez que les autres n'ont que ça à faire, de vous venir en aide?! Vous pensez que notre joie de vivre est d'aider un foutu gamin à demeurer vivant?! Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, Potter, _vous m'entendez_?! Vous n'êtes qu'un gosse que le hasard a placé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment! EST-CE QUE VOUS ME COMRENEZ?!

Il le secouait violemment par les épaules à présent, tellement violemment que le remède s'envola par terre où il vola en éclats. Quand il s'arrêta Harry était immobile, la tête baissée, muet.

_- Potter._

Mon ami releva la tête. Ses lunettes étaient tombées par terre. Les larmes glissaient jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Ne me parlez pas comme ça… chuchota-t-il. S'il vous plaît… ne me parlez pas comme ça…

Sa voix n'était qu'une supplication. Une petite prière enfantine. Il était beau, beau avec ses grands yeux verts trempés de larme et ses lèvres qui tremblaient et ses cheveux en désordre qui semaient des mèches humides sur son front et ses épaules aux soubresauts saccadés. Si Snape ne craquait pas avec ça, je ne pouvais plus rien faire.

Snape craqua.

L'agrippa par la nuque et l'embrassa.

S'empara de ses lèvres, le dévora, glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, le serra brutalement contre lui. Presque avec désespoir.

Le repoussa tout aussi brutalement et recula.

Harry resta là un moment, immobile, pétrifié. Snape avait l'air d'un homme vivant un cauchemar, le visage défait.

Puis Harry sourit légèrement. S'avança. Tendit la main et caressa la joue du Maître des Potions. Se colla doucement contre lui. Se dressa sur les pointes de pied et effleura délicatement la lèvre inférieure de l'homme avec sa langue. Snape recula la tête.

- Non.

- Si. Vous me voulez. Prenez-moi.

Il murmura tout contre sa bouche, la sienne encore salée.

- S'il vous plaît.

Puis l'embrassa. Lui rendit la pareille. Glissa à son tour, doucement, sa langue entre ses lèvres. Et Snape l'entoura de ses bras, l'attira encore plus à lui, parcourut son dos de ses mains.

Les bruits que se mit à produire Harry étaient délicieusement sidérants. Des gémissements, des murmures, des soupirs qu'il souffla à l'oreille de Snape, avant de laisser rouler sa tête sur son épaule, laissant l'homme glisser ses mains sous son T-shirt. Lequel fut finalement ôté avec un froissement de tissu, et Snape posa ses lèvres fines sur toute cette peau pâle et nue et tendre et toute à lui. Il y posa sa joue, il y posa sa bouche, il y posa ses mains, il huma, il mordilla à peine avant de remonter, de fourrer son visage dans le cou déjà en sueur, de croquer l'oreille, d'embrasser juste derrière, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à l'adolescent.

Leurs deux silhouettes basculèrent sur une table, Snape perdant sa robe dans le mouvement, déboutonnant rapidement sa chemise, laissant les mains de Harry l'en débarrasser, caressantes, émerveillées, soupirant, embrassant de nouveau la bouche tendue, ressaisissant la nuque, approfondissant, couvrant de tout son corps celui de mon ami, et je pouvais presque en sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, l'odeur affolante, le désir, le besoin.

En fait, je _pouvais_ sentir. Avantage de la délicate langue du serpent.

Snape glissa un genou entre les jambes tremblantes de Harry, les écarta, colla son bassin contre le sien. Se frotta, ondula contre lui, et c'est un cri suppliant qui franchit les lèvres de mon ami. Les jambes fines se nouèrent nerveusement autour des hanches de l'homme, les mains graciles agrippèrent la nuque désespérément. Ses lèvres articulaient – s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît. Les pantalons glissèrent le long des cuisses, finirent à terre avec chaussures et chaussettes. Les sous-vêtements disparurent. Les deux corps nus s'emmêlèrent, roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, soupirèrent, se frottèrent. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. Les mains se posèrent sur les sexes tendus, touchèrent, découvrirent, cajolèrent, arrachèrent des cris, des supplications. Une bouche descendit, glissa, effleura, goûta, puis se posa encore plus bas, encore… Non! Pas maintenant. Prends-moi, prends-moi… Un main s'aventura, écarta, caressa, relaxa, ouvrit, et un doigt fut mouillé, léché, et massa, s'enfonça, bougea, habitua, oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Severus, Dieu, encore. Doucement, je t'aime, dis-moi si tu as mal, encore un doigt, dis-moi, encore un, tu le veux? tu aimes ça? et ça? dis-le-moi – oui, oui, oui – oui quoi? – oui j'aime ça, je t'aime oh _fuck!_ – qu'est-ce que tu veux? – Severus s'il te _plaît_ – ça?

Et après des cris, encore des cris, et encore des supplications, et c'était vraiment beau, Harry cloué sur cette table, la tête rejetée en arrière, Snape sur lui et en lui, et la même expression sur leurs deux visages.

- Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je – 

Je les laissai seuls.

Je retrouvai toute ma bande dans le bureau de Dumbledore – qui n'était pas le moins curieux et impatient.

- Alors? trépigna Ginny.

- Je crois qu'on a plus de soucis à se faire, assurai-je, complètement ailleurs.

Un "Aaaaaah!" collectif accueilli mes paroles.

- Ils se sont déclarés leur grand amour? demanda Draco d'un air goguenard.

- Hem… c'était plus… "sportif".

- Smitty, tu es tout rouge! rigola Ginny.

- Même pas vrai! m'exclamai-je avant de me rappeler que les Basilics ne rougissaient _pas_.

Foutue gamine.

Mais Dumbledore avait l'air soucieux.

- Je m'inquiète pour la réaction de Severus après, soupira-t-il. Surtout si c'était juste "sportif", comme vous l'avez si bien dit…

- Quoi?! Fallait que je reste jusqu'à la fin?! m'étranglai-je.

- Oh non, non… Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire de plus… Simplement… Severus est tellement stupide, parfois…

Ginny et Draco roulèrent des yeux. Puis le Serpentard eut un rictus.

- Hep, rouquine, j'espère que ton frérot a le cœur bien accroch

Ginny faillit s'étrangler de rire.

- Il va faire un infarctus!

- Tout le monde, je pense… soupira Dumbledore.

Mais ses yeux pétillaient.

J'étais assez fier de moi.

Le lendemain Harry avait des cernes énormes et un sourire grand comme ça.

            A suivre.


	4. Smitty l'Anthropomagus

**Smitty le Basilic.**

**Chapitre IV.**

Bien sûr aucun ban ne fut publier pour annoncer la nouvelle… Après tout, Harry était un élève et Snape un professeur, Harry était le Survivant et Snape un ancien Mangemort, Harry avait 17 ans et Snape 41, Harry était un "foutu morveux" et Snape un "damné bâtard", Harry était un homme et Snape était un homme, Harry voulait de la tranquillité et Snape voulait de la tranquillité.

Il fallut bien cependant en mettre certains au courant.

Ron et Hermione, par exemple.

- Harry… heu… Est-ce qu'on peut parler un moment?

Harry reposa son livre avec un regard curieux. Je dardai une langue paresseuse, lové sur ses genoux.

- Voilà… commença Hermione en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de nous et en échangeant un regard incertain avec Ron. D'abord… euh… on voulait s'excuser parce que… et bien…

- … on t'a un peu laissé en plan ces derniers temps, compléta le rouquin.

- C'est vrai, fut le seul commentaire tranquille de Harry.

Les deux tourtereaux piquèrent un fard.

- Mais je ne vous en veux pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Les deux tourtereaux poussèrent un soupir soulagé.

- Enfin je ne vous en veux _plus_, ajouta mon ami sans pitié.

Les deux tourtereaux se tortillèrent, gênés.

- Harry…

- On oublie tout ça, coupa-t-il d'un air sérieux, si vous nous remerciez, Smitty et moi, de vous avoir mis ensemble.

- QUOI?! 

- Ben oui, lançai-je nonchalamment, vous étiez tellement empotés tous les deux… Yeeeerk!

Ron finit par me relâcher à contre cœur, pendant que Hermione ouvrait des yeux indignés.

- Le coup des journaux… c'était vous?!

- Y'avait Ginny, aussi, remarquai-je.

- … Mais pour Goyle…

- Ca c'est Justin, sourit Harry.

Leur tête était trop trop forte.

- Arrêtez de râler, sans nous vous y seriez encore! terminai-je par lancer, énervé.

Ils le reconnurent et grommelèrent un "merci".

- Autre chose? lança Harry.

- Euh… oui. Tu…

- Enfin tu…

- Tu traîne avec Malefoy, non? lâcha enfin Ron comme on lâche une obscénité.

- Moui.

Silence choqué.

- C'est Smitty qui m'y a poussé, expliqua Harry en feuilletant son livre. En fait, il gagne vraiment à être connu…

Les deux autres firent la grimace. Ron tordit sa bouche dans un effort intense.

- Vous n'êtes pas ensemble, rassure-moi? lâcha-t-il tout à trac.

- Hein? Oh, non! Mais méfie-toi pour Ginny...

Soupirs rassurés, reniflement de Ron.

- Moi, je me suis mis avec Snape, les informa gentiment Harry.

Trois jours à l'infirmerie pour crise de nerf.

- En plus ils délirent, expliqua Mme Pomfresh à Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas ce que leur a fait le Pr Snape pour qu'ils lui en veuillent comme ça, au point de le menacer des pires tortures…

Harry, lui, va depuis très très bien.

~ C'est toi qui as manigancé tout ça, hein? me demanda-t-il quelques semaines plus tard.

~ De quoaaaaaa?

~ Oh, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! _Avoue_.

~ Ok. J'avoue.

~ Comment tu t'y es pris?

~ Et bien, après avoir lu ton journal – 

~ Tu as lu mon journal?! 

~ C'était très instructif. Entre parenthèses, c'est la faute de Ginny, sans elle je n'aurais su pas ce que c'était. Donc après avoir lu ton journal, j'en ai discuté par sous-entendus avec Dumbledore –

~ Quoi?! 

~ Si tu m'interromps tout le temps, j'ai pas terminé. J'en ai donc discuté avec Dumbledore – oh et puis il y a eu le coup du "Sexssssssy Ssseverusssssss" avant, mais ça j'ai fait tout seul – et donc avec Dumbledore on a forcé Snape à faire face au Miroir du Rised, et avec un sort super on a pu voir ce que Snape avait vu –

~ C'était quoi?

~ Réfléchis.

~ Je sais pas…

~ Sûrement un truc qu'il aime bien que tu lui fasses.

~ Awk! 

~ Exactement. Et après, avec Draco –

~ Mais c'est une coalition!

~ Bien sûr. Avec Draco on a volé du Filtre des Bacchantes, et je t'en ai injecté en te mordant, tu te rappelles? J'avais fait pareil à Snape juste avant, a peu près… et voilà.

~ Et voilà.

~ Ca s'est bien terminé.

~ Oui.

~ Tu avais l'air content.

~ Mmmmmh… oui. Quoi?! _Tu étais là?!_

~ Qui, moi? Noooooon.

_~ Smitty._

~ Ok. Et alors? Je suis parti avant la fin! Aaaaaaaargh-c'est-comme-ça-que-tu-me-re-mer-cies?!

~ Pardon, fit-il en me lâchant.

~ Humph. C'est une manie…

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, moi sirotant mon lait, lui perdu dans des pensées peu difficiles à deviner.

~ Dumbledore avait peur de sa réaction, après, laissai-je soudain tomber.

~ Il avait raison.

Je me tournai vers lui, curieux.

~ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

~ Il a voulut faire comme si ce n'était qu'un accident sans suites.

~ Et alors?

~ Je l'ai convaincu du contraire Et tu n'auras pas de détails, petit serpent libidineux.

Je grognai et me ré-enroulai.

~ Pfffff… vous, les humains.

~ Quoi?

~ Même pas drôle.

Et voilà.

Harry est avec Snape, Hermione est avec Ron, Draco et Ginny s'entendent _très_ bien, et tout le monde est heureux. Il n'y a que moi pour déprimer un peu… overdose de lait vanillé, sûrement.

Je m'ennuie.

Hier Snape m'a enfin refilé mes lunettes et mes verres de contact. Le seul problème c'est que ces derniers sont trop grands pour mes petits yeux. Enfin les lunettes sont plus jolies, et maintenant on peut apercevoir mon velouté regard écarlate… qui fait encore plus fuir les Elfes glapissants.

Miss Teigne a disparu… hin hin hin…

Je m'ennuie.

Je veux être un Anthropomagus.

Je veux des gens à caser.

J'm'ennuie.

A Poudlard, le 23 Avril 20**

Smissssirrrrrrrrrssssaaaaââlll, Prince des Ténèbres aux Etincelantes Ecailles.

(Ainsi se clôt le Manuscrit intitulé Smitty le Basilic ou Mémoires d'un Entremetteur à Poudlard.)

**_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

Harry entendit un sifflement satisfait et leva les yeux. A côté de lui, sur la table de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, un Basilic étirait longuement son corps souple tandis qu'une Plume à Papote retombait avec un "pock!" à côté d'un parchemin…

~ Tu as terminé?

Le Basilic tourna sa tête lunettée vers lui, et cligna de l'œil.

~ Ouip.

~ Je peux lire?

~ Si ça t'amuse. Moi je vais me coucher.

Et avec ça, Smitty le Basilic glissa de la table et s'enfonça dans une fente du mur.

Harry le suivit du regard, songeur. Smitty était inhabituellement laconique, ces temps-ci. Pourtant, Hermione, Ron et lui-même, bien que… hem… chacun pris de son côté, avaient veillé à ne pas le laisser à part… Mais non. Smitty déprimait.

Il prit le manuscrit et attaqua la page 1. Il trouverait bien quelque chose là-dedans…

- Tu veux _quoi_?

- Je voudrais aider Smitty à devenir un Anthropomagus.

Severus eut un reniflement de dérision et retourna à ses… qu'est-ce que c'était d'ailleurs que ce truc? Peu importe.

- Quoi? protesta Harry.

- Si c'est le même mécanisme que pour devenir Animagus, c'est impossible d'aider quelqu'un, répliqua Severus d'un air exaspéré. C'est un pouvoir propre à chaque individu.

- Mon père et Sirius ont aidé Pettigrow à devenir Animagus! protesta Harry.

Il se dit après coup qu'il venait de lâcher une belle connerie. Même s'il en avait appris plus en trois semaines sur l'homme que durant les six années précédentes, il y avait toujours des sujets qui fâchaient. Les Maraudeurs et les Mangemorts, par exemple.

Le visage de l'homme se fit dur, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête.

- Ils lui ont expliqué ce qu'ils ressentaient, la façon dont il fallait se concentrer. Bien sûr, c'est plus facile de travailler à plusieurs. Mais tu ne peux pas te mettre dans la peau dans _Basilic_ et lui expliquer ce qu'il faut ressentir!

Mais Harry n'entendit qu'une partie de l'argumentation.

- Mais oui! Je vais faire ça en même temps, marmonna-t-il.

- Ca _quoi_?

- Travailler à devenir un Animagus. Ca lui remontera peut-être le moral?

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à aider cette bestiole?

- Je lui dois beaucoup. (Et, comme le Maître des Potions haussait un sourcil, Harry sortit le manuscrit de son sac et le lui tendit.) Tiens. Tu le liras quand tu auras le temps… et ne me l'abîme pas.

Il sourit au regard noir de l'homme puis battit des mains.

- Entraîne-toi avec moi!

- Non.

- Sitepl

- Non.

- Je serai très _très_ gentil? lança Harry d'un air innocent, se mordillant les lèvres.

Les lèvres de Severus Snape s'incurvèrent légèrement, mais il secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi?

- Ce n'est pas la peine de travailler sur ce qu'on connaît déjà.

Harry resta un moment la bouche ouverte.

- Ouah c'est _cool_! Montre-moi!

L'homme regarda autour de lui.

- Pas assez de place…

Harry était mort de curiosité.

- C'est _quoi_?! Oh dis-moi c'est _quoi_?!

- … peut-être que si, finalement, continua l'homme d'un air distrait.

Puis, sans prévenir, il se transforma en un ours sombre gigantesque et hurlant.

Quand Harry émergea de sous le bureau, son amant le regardait d'un air moqueur.

- Ouah.

- Mmmh…

- Ouh… c'est… depuis quand?

- Une vingtaine d'années. Au départ je voulais pouvoir me transformer pour… espionner plus facilement. Un petit animal utile, n'importe quoi…

Attention, sujet délicat. Rions, rions.

- C'est sûr que grizzly c'est vachement discret.

- J'en suis venu à la même conclusion. Ca ne me sert à rien, en fait.

- Moi je sais, fit Harry en se collant à lui, ronronnant. Ca va me tenir chaud l'hiver.

Severus l'observa un instant, puis prit un air choqué.

- Pervers!

_- Quoi_?! Mais non c'est pas… Ne te fous pas de moi!

Severus l'embrassa.

- Au fait, c'est quoi que tu découpes?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir?

- Non.

_- L'enfoiréééééééééé!!!_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. A côté de lui, le grand amour de sa vie arrivait vers la fin du manuscrit. D'après l'air furieux qu'il affichait, Harry aurait pu dire précisément quelle partie. Peut-être même quelle ligne.

- Mmmmmh… Tu en es à "Ma cachette était un trou entre deux pierres du mur…" ou déjà à "Les mains se posèrent sur les sexes tendus, touchèrent, découvrirent, cajolèrent, arrachèrent des cris, des supplications."?

Severus lui répondit par un regard carrément incrédule.

- Premièrement, je n'en suis qu'à "les doigts plongés dans les cheveux noirs de Harry, qui était à genoux à ses pieds", deuxièmement, je vais tuer Albus et ton Basilic, troisièmement –  tu le connais par cœur?

Harry hocha la tête.

- J'aime beaucoup. Et puis ça me fait un sacré souvenir. Tu me donneras ton opinion quand tu arriveras à la fin, conclut-il en se re-nichant sous la couette.

- La fin? Pourquoi la fin? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin? _Harry!_

Ce matin-là, au cours du petit-déjeuner, on put noter une magnifique variation chromatique (blanche/rouge et verte) de la barbe du Directeur Albus Dumbledore, due à une cause inconnue, qui perdura une bonne semaine.

Smitty ne rigola même pas.

Harry décida qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail.

~ Tu vas faire quoi?

~ Je vais étudier pour devenir un Animagus. Ca me foutrait les boules que tu saches te transformer et pas moi.

Smitty agita joyeusement la queue.

~ J'aimerais bien que tu te transformes en serpent.

~ C'est pas trop mon genre… Plutôt Malefoy.

~ C'est vrai. Alors en quoi, à ton avis?

~ En abeille.

~ Hein?

~ Non, laisse tomber. Au fait, ton manuscrit a beaucoup plu…

~ Ah oui?

~ Se concentrer sur son côté animal… bla-bla-bla… oublier son mode de pensée humain… patati… parvenir à un mode de pensée _personnel_ qui définira l'animal que vous deviendrez… donc Severus est un ours… assez vrai dans le fond, question comportement en société… bon… pour redevenir humain, refaire le processus inverse… hum… la transformation demande juste un moment de volonté précis dans le temps, lié à cet état d'esprit totalement naturel…

~ C'est un peu ridicule, ça veut dire que tu dois à la fois penser comme un animal et avoir un éclair de volonté humaine?

~ Ouais, je pige pas tout…

Silence. Concentration. Mme pince passe et jette un coup d'œil dubitatif au Basilic.

~ Hé, Harry?

~ Mmh?

~ Peut-être que mon problème... enfin… c'est qu'à la base je ne suis _pas_ humain?

~ C'est-à-dire?

~ Peut-être que ce n'est pas une magie qui m'est adaptée?

~ Smitty, depuis que tu es arrivé et que tu assistes aux cours avec nous, pour peu que tu te donnes la peine, bien entendu, tu peux rabattre le caquet à n'importe quel professeur.

~ Hum…

~ Bon, allez, dodo.

- C'est difficilement explicable, M. Potter. C'est une magie qui demande du temps et de l'application.

"Passez donc vos NEWTs et lâchez un peu le Pr Snape et nous en reparlerons après", lançaient les yeux de Minerva MacGonagall.

Harry soupira.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi, expliqua-t-il, c'est pour Smitty. Pour l'encourager.

La femme le scruta puis s'assit en soupira.

- L'idée de M. Smith m'a d'abord parue excellente, fit-elle doucement, mais visiblement elle est inapplicable. Nous y avons travaillé tous les soirs pendant presque deux mois, sans _un_ résultat positif. Je pense que quelque chose coince quelque part, c'est tout. Quelque chose de pas forcement surmontable.

- Smitty peut être aussi humain que vous ou moi!

- Peut-être, mais il ne l'est pas entièrement, M. Potter.

Harry se coucha excédé.

Premièrement parce que MacGonagall, même en étant son professeur préféré, n'était ce soir-là qu'une vieille bonne femme au cerveau trop étroit. D'abord. Smitty pouvait le faire. Il le savait. Smitty était aussi humain que lui – non, il pouvait être, au choix, humain ou serpent, ou le mélange des deux. Smitty avait le don de comprendre parfaitement les deux modes de pensée. Un don enviable. Mais Harry ne l'enviait pas. Il l'aimait bien trop pour ça. Parce que derrière son sang glacé de reptile et son humour mordant, Smitty avait un cœur comme en avaient peu d'humains.

Harry soupira et se retourna dans son lit, au milieu du dortoir silencieux. Smitty ne supporterait pas de rester sous cette forme. Du moins sous cette forme uniquement. Il était trop humain, justement. Et comment voulez-vous vivre avec des humains sous forme de Basilic?

Eternel problème de la Différence avec un "D" majuscule…

Et il en vint tout naturellement à lui-même et Severus. Deuxième raison de son état énervé – ce bâtard l'avait mis dehors sous prétexte qu'il _avait des potions à terminer_! Il paierait. Oh oui il paierait. Il… mmmmh…

Severus… tellement de chance…

Comme toujours la pensée de son affreux Maître des Potions adoré l'endormit tranquillement.

Un hurlement l'arracha du sommeil, et il chercha instinctivement à côté de lui le corps tremblant de son amant cauchemardant. Mmmh… non. Pas ce matin-là. Il cligna des yeux et s'extirpa du lit. Les autres marmonnaient en essayant de se réveiller. Ron. Ron n'était pas dans son lit. Un vague bruit de conversation provenait de la salle de bain, et il s'y dirigea machinalement en essayant de s'éclaircir les idées.

Il percuta de plein fouet son ami qui sortait de la pièce d'eau.

- Harry! fit celui-ci d'un air surexcité. Harry! Passe-moi des fringues!

- Gnhein? Quoi?

Harry le regarda d'un air critique. Non. Ron n'était pas tout nu. Pourquoi voulait-il des fringues?

Le rouquin roula des yeux, l'écarta et partit fouiller frénétiquement dans son armoire. Harry haussa les épaules et pénétra dans la salle de bain.

Où il tomba sur un type tout nu.

Qui n'était visiblement pas Severus, enregistra son petit cerveau embrumé. Quoique Severus n'aurait eu strictement rien à faire dans la salle de bain du dortoir des septièmes années de la tour de Gryffondor par ce beau matin, mais c'eut été une charmante surprise.

Un type tout nu, donc. Inconnu. Ni Ron, ni Neville, ni Seamus, ni Dean, ni un autre Gryffondor – car c'était bien un garçon, certains signes ne trompent pas, même à 8h30 un samedi matin –  ni un élève quelconque, ni un prof, ni un elfe de maison, ni un fantôme… Un inconnu. A peu près son âge. A peu près sa taille. Là s'arrêtait la ressemblance, l'inconnu étant encore plus fin que lui, possédant de fins et légers cheveux… gris clair? avec des sortes de… reflets… verts très pâle – qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc?… et des yeux… rouges.

Et un cul à couper le souffle.

~ Salut.

Harry lui jeta un regard hébété, cherchant toujours. _Qui_ était ce type? (tout nu)

L'inconnu tout nu sourit très légèrement.

~ Toujours aussi difficile, le réveil, hein?

- Gneuh?

Ron le bousculant pour entrer coupa court à ses (très) maigres pensées.

- Tiens! Enfile ça, c'est déjà mieux que rien, fit le roux en passant quelques affaires à Mister Tout-nu – non Harry, arrête ça dans ta tête.

Puis se tourna vers Harry.

- C'est super, hein?!

- Gnhein?

L'Autre eut encore un de ses sourires très fins.

- Il n'a toujours pas compris, Ron.

Il _glissa _– parfaitement, il _glissa_ jusqu'à Harry – lui entoura le cou du bras, et siffla à son oreille.

~ C'est Smitty!

- Ca y est, il reprend connaissance.

- Harry?

Harry se redressa et se frotta les yeux en grognant.

- Fais un rêve bizarre… marmonna-t-il. Avec Smitty…

Puis il aperçut ledit Smitty format humain, assis sur le rebord du lit, qui le regardait tranquillement.

- Oh la vache.

- T'as vu? T'as vu? gesticulait Ron. Il a enfin réussi!

Les autres suivaient la scène d'un air perdu.

- Harry…

Le Basilic avait gardé sa voix rauque et profonde, un peu sifflante.

- … comment on enfile un pantalon?

Une fois leur ami décemment vêtu – "Ca gratte." "Touche pas." – ils se dépêchèrent de l'emmener à Dumbledore. Quelques élèves matinaux traînaient déjà dans la Salle Commune, travaillant ou rêvassant, dont…

- C'est qui?

La voix de Ginny les stoppa net au bas de l'escalier. La rouquine regardait le nouveau d'un air curieux. Ron eut un grand sourire, l'air très fier de lui.

- C'est Smitty!

Les jolis yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, puis la sixième année trépigna d'enthousiasme.

- Trop trop fort! Wow!

- Heu… Ginny… on a eu assez de mal à l'habiller comme ça… lâche sa chemise s'il te plaît…

- Mais je regarde! Il est trop canon!

Le visage impassible de l'Anthropomagus se colora joliment de rouge, puis il jeta un regard furieux à Harry.

~ Arrête de rire, s'il te plaît.

Puis il enchaîna normalement.

- Ginny, ça t'ennuierait de me lâcher?

- Honnêtement? Oui – bon, bon, ne t'énerve pas…

- Smitty?

Hermione venait d'apparaître à son tour, souriant largement.

- Félicitations. Alors, ces lentilles de contact?

- Ca brûle un peu…

- Bon, allez, Dumbledore nous attend, coupa Ron.

Il semblait surtout impatient de faire parader le nouveau dans les couloirs.

Dans l'ensemble, l'effet fut sensationnel.

La nouvelle les précédait de quelques couloirs, amenant tous les élèves du paramètre à leur rencontre. C'est littéralement une haie d'honneur qui se forma à leur entrée dans la Grande Salle.

Smitty marchait au milieu de tout ça, apparemment indifférent aux regards curieux autour de lui. Harry en profita pour l'observer plus attentivement. Gracieux, c'était le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit. Une drôle de grâce sinueuse. Un peu effrayant avec ses yeux écarlates et ses cheveux étranges et ses lèvres fines et son air plutôt froid. Et super trognon quand son visage fin s'illuminait d'un très léger sourire ou rougissait carrément – ses deux aspects les plus humains, l'embarras et l'amusement, assez rares en général.

Manquait plus que ça.

Dumbledore l'accueillit à bras ouverts, et dix minutes plus tard il était convenu que Smitty aurait temporairement sa place dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, jusqu'aux NEWTs qu'il pourrait présenter sans aucun problème, puisque d'après ce que lui avaient dit les autres professeurs blablabla-blablabla…

Ce fut en revenant vers la tour qu'ils croisèrent Draco Malefoy.

Le blond, qui allait d'un air endormi, les salua vaguement en les croisant, puis s'arrêta net et se retourna, pointant Smitty en ouvrant la bouche. Harry hocha la tête.

- Wow…

Le Serpentard resta un moment immobile, clignant des yeux, face à un Smitty impassible, puis gargouilla un "Euh… félicitations…" stupéfait.

- Merci.

Harry regarda l'un. Regarda l'autre. Sourit machiavéliquement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire maintenant que tu es comme ça?

Smitty resta pensif quelques instants.

- Apprendre à écrire. Prendre un bain. Voler sur un balai. Boire de la Bièraubeurre. Manger du chocolat. Et puis –

- Alors. pour tenir ton crayon tu le prends comme ça… non, là.

- Mais non! Un crayon ça se tient comme ça! Sinon bonjour l'écriture de cochon!

- Euh, tu peux parler, l

- Bon, essaie comme tu peux.

Skritch. Paf. Ouille.

- Merde.

- Pas facile, hein?

- J'suis tout bleu.

- C'est l'encre. Bon, on recommence…

- C'est bon?

- Mmmmmh… Et cha ch'est quoi?

- Spaghetti. Mais tu sais, en général on mange le salé _avant_ le sucré.

- Pourquoi?

- Euh… Bonne question.

- PUTAIN CA PIQUE!

- Smitty. C'est du _shampoing_. Tu ne va pas en _mourir._

- Aïeeuuuh…

- ET D'ABORD TU DEVRAIS AVOIR LES YEUX FERMES! TU N'AS PLUS TES LENTILLES JE TE SIGNALE!

- Ca piqueeuuuuh…

- Tend ta main et dit "debout!".

- Debout!

PAF.

- Ouche!

- Bon pour ça pas de problèmes… Maintenant monte dessus.

- Je le sens mal.

- Monte, je te dis.

- Je vais avoir mal au cœur.

- Mais non…

- Bweeuuah…

- C'est marrant il est accordé avec ses cheveux, comme ça.

- Ron, c'est bon. C'est jamais agréable de vomir.

- Va mouriiiiiir…

- Mais non. Viens, c'est l'heure de manger… SMITTY S'IL TE PLAIT!

- Bwark…Déjol

Harry regarda avec amusement son ami se laisser tomber sur un lit et soupirer d'épuisement.

- Ca va?

Un gémissement lui répondit.

- Vous vivez vraiment ça _tous_ les jours?

- On s'y fait… Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien apprécié?

- Mmmmh… je vais apprécier d'enfin tester un lit.

- Demain on continue. Et lundi on commence les cours… Smitty?

- Rrrrrroonnnnnn…

Et ainsi s'organisèrent les derniers mois de l'année…

Ron, Hermione et Harry, parfois accompagnés de Ginny, aidaient Smitty à s'adapter… Smitty qui parfois craquait, se retransformait et s'enterrait dans un trou pendant un jour ou deux. Les habitants de l'Ecole n'avaient pas cessé de le dévisager, mais c'était peut-être moins une question de curiosité que d'aspect physique. Smitty avait jeté un regard curieux et incompréhensif à Harry quand celui-ci lui avait expliqué que, pour un humain, il présentait plutôt bien.

~ Comment ça?

~ Et bien d'un point de vue physique, tu es plutôt _attirant_.

~ Attirant pour quoi?

~ Attirant pour _ça._

Smitty était resté un moment à cligner des yeux.

~ Tu veux dire que tous ceux qui me regardent…?

~ Peut-être pas consciemment, mais oui.

Il avait ce jour-là piqué un de ses plus beaux fards.

- Au fait, demanda un jour Harry, pourquoi un garçon? Je pensais les Basilics asexués.

Smitty se gratta pensivement le nez, y laissant une grosse trace d'encre.

- Ca doit être une question de mentalité.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Ginny sans relever la tête, les garçons sont plus pervers, c'est bien connu.

- _Sssrrriittt xaasssrrrrta._

- Il a dit quoi?

- Je ne traduirai pas, dit simplement Harry en réprimant un sourire.

- M. Smith. Bien que largement au courant de votre manque d'enthousiasme pour la matière que j'ai le déplaisir de vous enseigner, vous comprendrez que je ne peux tolérer votre fin de grasse matinée durant mon cours.

- Zzzzzzzz… hein?

- 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- Hé!

- Trente.

- Ggrrrmmmmbl…

- Il est de plus en plus humain, non? commenta Ron.

- Mmmmh…

- Harry. Arrête de fantasmer et surveille ton chaudron.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. A part…

            A suivre…


	5. Smitty l'humain?

**Smitty le Basilic.**

**Chapitre V.**

- Si ce que je fais ne vous intéresse pas, dites-le-moi tout de suite, M. Potter.

Harry abaissa un œil sur son amant qui… qui… bref, et eut un sourire d'excuse.

- Désolé.

Severus soupira, revint à sa hauteur à côté de lui sur le lit, et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Harry adorait quand il était… moui, peut-être pas gentil mais… _concern_ comme à ce moment-là.

- Non, rien.

- Harry?

Et maintenant il était _inquiet_. Harry roula dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Rien du tout, c'est vraiment stupide. (Il lui mordilla l'oreille.) Dis-moi, tu en veux toujours un peu à Smitty pour le coup de Filtre des Bacchantes, non?

L'homme grommela.

- Alors voil

(Quelques chuchotis plus tard…)

_- Malefoy?_

Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

Severus cacha la sienne entre ses bras.

Et oui. Malefoy.

Draco Malefoy. Qui ne traînait plus avec eux depuis un certain temps déjà… Depuis une certaine transformation…

- Draco?

Ginny regarda le meilleur ami de son frère avec de grands yeux.

- Oui, il est beaucoup plus sympa qu'on pourrait s'y attendre… Et puis il a un humour tordu assez marrant… Et il est beau… sexy, même… Riche. Sérieux. Mature. Intelligent. Charmant. Bref, plutôt parfait. Mais, Harry…

Elle lui jeta un regard bizarre.

- … je préfère les filles!

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

- Et ton coup de foudre sur moi il y a des années?

Elle grimaça.

- Tu étais le fameux Harry Potter…

Harry grimaça.

- … maintenant tu es juste Harry! conclut-elle joyeusement.

Harry sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine.

- Et donc, c'était juste pour approcher Pansy Parkinson… ce qui est fait, d'ailleurs…

- Ron est au courant?

- Hein? Non, le pauvre. Au fait, pourquoi tu me demandais ça?

(Murmures, murmures…)

- OH GENIAL! – pardon. Mais faudrait d'abord être sûr…

- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, confirma Harry.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

L'attaque le prit par surprise. Lui. Un Malefoy. _Draco_ Malefoy.

- Heeeuuuu… écoute Ginny…

- Ne te fait pas d'idée, crétin, c'est pas pour moi c'est pour une amie!

Ben voyons, on lui avait fait cent fois le coup de l'amie… quoique non, c'était vrai, Ginny Weasley sortait avec Pansy… Draco inspira un grand coup, et fit son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Je suis déjà pris.

- Oh.

La rouquine n'eut même pas l'air déçu. Plutôt curieuse.

- C'est qui?

Ark. Changeons de stratégie.

Il prit un air légèrement méprisant.

- Ce ne te regarde pas, je crois.

Dommage, essaie encore…

- Alleeeeez… Tu peux me le dire!

- Non.

- Alors, fit-elle simplement en lui agrippant le bras, je ne te lâche pas.

Ils engagèrent un terrible duel optique.

Puis elle l'eut à nouveau par surprise.

- Allez, dis-moi, sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice, tu préfères les garçons non?

Double "Ark!"

- Qu'est-ce que tu rac –

- Oh, c'est bon! Je ne dirais pas que ça se voit tant que ça mais…

_Quoi?!_

Draco paniqua.

- Ca se voit tant que ça?!

Et sut qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

- Faut pas avoir honte, tu sais, dit gentiment la fille en lui tapotant la joue. T'es pas le seul… A plus!

Elle le laissa atterré.

Et si elle allait bavarder? Et si tout le monde allait en jaser?

Non, non, non, voyons, ce n'était pas le genre des Gryffondors – et même si cette Gryffondor-là avait activement travaillé à la mise en ménage d'un sauveur du monde et d'un Maître des Potions, ce qui était une attitude somme toute peu gryffondoresque, Ginny était d'abord assez sympa et ensuite assez au concernée pour comprendre qu'une telle situation était assez inconfortable…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était bête! D'abord Ginny n'irait pas parler puisqu'il savait à son sujet et au sujet de Potter et au sujet de Snape! Et puis d'abord il était trop con de se faire du mouron pour ça, et vraiment dégueulasse de penser qu'elle pourrait lâcher ça comme ça – mais ça c'était plutôt dû à l'absence de personnes se préoccupant véritablement de lui auparavant. Et puis il s'en fichait de l'opinion que les gens pourraient avoir sur lui, il s'en fichait d'être un Malefoy – il en avait même eu un peu honte quand son père avait pété les plombs – et puis il allait se coucher.

Arrête de pleurer sur toi-même, Draco. Dors.

Du moins essaie.

L'adolescent lui sourit très légèrement puis se glissa à côté de lui sans rien de plus qu'un froissement de tissus. Un corps tiède se blottit contre le sien, des mains rampèrent sur son corps, effleurèrent ses hanches, se posèrent sur son ventre et le parcoururent sensuellement. C'était délicieux.

Draco sourit et se retourna, savourant les effleurements de leurs deux peaux. L'autre darda une petite langue à la rencontre de la sienne, et ils échangèrent un étrange baiser incongrûment délicieux, le bout de leur langue se caressant légèrement, avant de glisser et commencer à explorer leurs lèvres respectives. Draco lécha la commissure de la bouche de l'autre comme on lèche une friandise, et _c'était_ une friandise, cette bouche fine et bizarrement excitante qui semblait toujours imperceptiblement se moquer, mais sans qu'on en soit jamais sûr… Il roula sur le corps fin et tortillant, le plaqua sur le matelas, essaya de l'immobiliser complètement, sachant qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais, quoiqu'il fasse. L'autre eut un son satisfait, à mi-chemin entre le ronronnement et le sifflement, et se frotta, s'étira voluptueusement contre lui. Draco laissa ses lèvres glisser jusqu'au cou fin, remonter derrière l'oreille, et mordilla, presque violemment, tandis que des jambes et des bras nerveux s'enroulaient autour de lui. Il s'embrassèrent.

C'était un baiser comme jamais Draco n'en avait expérimenté. Il avait déjà échangé des baisers-bécots, avec de la famille, avec des filles, timidement. Il avait échangé des baisers-patins, avec d'autres filles, des garçons – il en gardait en général un souvenir vaguement ennuyé, sinon dégoûté. Il avait échangé quelques rares baisers assez charnels, dans le feu de l'action, assez agréables mais surtout liés au plaisir qu'il ressentait au même moment.

Là… Là la langue de l'autre allait à la rencontre de la sienne sans timidité, mais sans précipitation non plus, sans prétentions de savoir-faire, sans idées préconçues, juste guidée par le calme plaisir de mêler leurs deux bouches, de partager ce bien-être mouillé, chaud, légèrement immoral et tellement si simplement bon. Il explora ses dents, son palais, rencontra sa langue, l'enroula avec la sienne, recommença, écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tous deux produisant d'adorables petits bruits mouillés sans retenue. Contents d'eux.

Et tandis qu'ils continuaient, continuaient à se goûter l'un et l'autre, leurs mains se mirent en mouvement, explorèrent, firent plaisir, firent frissonner, flattèrent. C'était naturel, c'était agréable, et ils plaignaient les autres de ne pas connaître ça, cette sensation, celle-là précisément, ils les plaignaient de ne pas être à leur place, de ne même pas savoir ce qu'ils manquaient. Draco rompit le baiser à contre-cœur, se contentant de rester là à soupirer à l'oreille de l'autre, de laisser sa bouche là, de lui transmettre par ses souffles irréguliers tout ce que les mains fines déclenchaient en lui, et en contre-partie laissa les lèvres chaudes respirer contre sa propre oreille, lui transmettre tout le désir soudain de l'autre, ses tremblements, ses –

- JE TE DIS ET RE-DIS QUE NON!

Draco s'éveilla en sursaut et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

Il lui fallut un petit moment pour reconnaître le dortoir – s'apercevoir que le hurlement qui l'avait réveillé provenait d'un Goyle criant dans son sommeil – et qu'il était bien tout seul dans son lit.

Nu, la main entre ses jambes, mais seul.

Son juron s'acheva en gémissement douloureusement excité. C'était injuste! fut sa première pensée. Tu devrais avoir honte, fut la deuxième.

Oh oui il avait honte… Délicieusement, perversement honte. Il n'aurait échangé ce genre de rêve pour rien au monde. Il en rêvait même le jour, de ces rêves, il en redemandait. Il commença à se caresser lentement. Honteux. Dégradant. Tellement, tellement bon. Une fantaisie, un secret à lui. Quelque chose qui n'arriverait certainement pas, il n'y avait aucun risque. Il soupira et mordit dans l'oreiller, sa main continuant son petit travail, la traîtresse…

Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il seulement que ça soit lui?

- … ET DRACO MALEFOY VIENT DE SAISIR LE VIF D'OR, C'EST UNE VICTOIRE ECLATANTE POUR SERPENTARD FACE A SERDAIGLE, AVEC UN SCORE DE 420 A 60! CE QUI RENVOIE GRYFFONDOR A LA DEUXIEME PLACE, ET C'EST SERPENTARD QUI REMPORTE LA COUPE DE QUIDDITCH CETTE ANNEE!!!

Draco atterrit avec un soupir de soulagement. Le match avait été interminable – permettant ainsi à ses coéquipiers d'enchaîner but sur but. Mais finalement il l'avait eu, ce foutu Vif d'Or. Il s'achemina vers les vestiaires, son corps douloureux présageant de jolies courbatures pour le lendemain.

- Super, Draco! T'as bien assuré pour le dernier match de la saison!

- J'en connais qui doivent pas être contents!

Oui, Harry devait tirer la tronche… Il se promit de bien l'embêter avec ça –  enfin, quand il le verrait – s'il le voyait. S'il le rencontrait seul un moment, quoi. Ou du moins sans…

Il inspecta, nettoya et rangea soigneusement son balai, prenant son temps tandis que ses coéquipiers se chamaillaient sous la douche. Il espérait seulement qu'ils ne lui piqueraient pas toute l'eau chaude – il voulait une douche bien brûlante et il voulait y rester des heures tranquillement.

Finalement ils revinrent s'habiller, lui abandonnant la place déjà remplie de vapeur, et il tourna le robinet avec un soupir de plaisir. Il resta un long moment immobile, laissant l'eau couler sur sa peau rouge de chaleur, le nettoyer, détendre ses muscles noués. Le bruit du reste de l'équipe quittant les vestiaires lui parvint vaguement, et il se força à se bouger un peu avant d'avoir atteint un mode de cuisson trop élevé.

Au bout d'un bon moment, rincé des dernières traces de savon et de shampoing, il sortit de la douche… et tomba presque nez à nez avec une personne qu'il ne tenait absolument pas à rencontrer.

- Sa… salut, bégaya-t-il.

Le Basilic le dévisagea sans aucune gêne apparente, et alla même un peu plus loin que le dévisager, car par définition "dévisager" porte sur le visage et les yeux écarlates s'écartaient un peu de son visage et…

Draco s'empara maladroitement d'une serviette pour cacher ce qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir caché un instant plus tôt. Smitty le regarda avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- La pudeur, tu connais? ne put s'empêcher de siffler un peu acerbement Draco.

L'autre haussa imperceptiblement les épaules – toujours tout imperceptiblement chez l'adolescent, enfin le Basilic, enfin le truc, pensa Draco: les sourires, les expressions, les gestes… comme si rien ne valait pas la peine d'en faire plus.

- C'est une idée d'humains, fit l'Anthropomagus sans bouger. Après tout, commença-t-il à expliquer impassiblement, le modèle est le même, il n'y a que des légères variations après, et –

- Oui ben tu permets, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter grandes théories, là, répondit sèchement Draco en le contournant et en saisissant des affaires propres.

L'autre resta un moment silencieux.

- D'accord, fit-il enfin. Excuse-moi.

Et Draco crut percevoir une imperceptible – encore une fois – déception dans sa voix… ou était-ce de la tristesse? Mal à l'aise, il enchaîna d'un ton plus sympathique, continuant à s'habiller sans se retourner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici?

- Oh. Je cherche Harry et Ron. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient te féliciter. Félicitations, au fait.

- Merci, fit Draco en se retournant avec un sourire.

Son sourire se figea un peu quand il s'aperçut que Smitty s'était assis sur un banc et continuait à l'observer, indéchiffrable. Draco déglutit et enfila prestement son T-shirt.

- Mais je ne les ai pas vus, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Et… et toi? Comment vont tes leçons de balais?

Hé, minute. Je l'ai toujours vouvoyé! Pourquoi je le tutoie?

- … pas glorieux, répondait la voix du Basilic. Je crois que je désespère Bibine.

- Tu ne peux pas être parfait en tout! se moqua Draco.

- Je ne suis pas parfait.

- Presque, même Granger tire la tronche, maintenant…

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et lâcha sa chaussure à la vue d'un Smitty légèrement rouge – que lui avait dit Harry, déjà? ah, oui, que bizarrement l'impassible Basilic pouvait piquer des fards formidables – et accessoirement adorable. Ah nan. Ah nan pas maintenant. _Couch_, s'intima-t-il silencieusement.

Putain d'hormones.

Enfin habillé, avec sa _large_ – Merlin merci – robe cachant soigneusement tout ce qu'il y avait à cacher, il fit face à l'adolescent et lui sourit poliment.

- Bon, ben j'y vais. Si je vois les deux autres je leur dis que tu les cherches. Salut!

Et il s'enfuit prendre une autre douche.

Sans deviner que, dans le placard aux balais légèrement entrouvert, les deux autres en question échangeaient un regard désespéré en secouant la tête.

Loupé.

- La potion d'aujourd'hui nécessitera toute votre attention et votre prudence…

Draco essaya de garder ses yeux ouverts. Il devait absolument arrêter de rêver comme ça. Question de vie ou de mort.

Il devait arrêter tout court. De rêver, de fantasmer, et de s'inventer de jolis contes de fées. Il avait plus l'âge.

- … et par conséquent former des groupes légèrement plus équilibrés que ceux que je vois ici.

Hein? Quoi?

Il observa Snape placer les élèves deux par deux. Granger/Londubat. Blaise/Crabbe. Pansy/Patil (houlà). Milicent/Goyle. Weasley/Thomas. Brown/Finnigan. Il se rendit compte, amusé, qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à considérer les deux abrutis comme des "Vincent" et des "Gregory". Question de trop grande différence de niveau intellectuel, certainement. Alors que Potter était devenu "Harry" et…

- Potter. Mettez-vous là. Puisque vous avez haut et fort proclamé la dernière fois être capable de réaliser une potion seul, nous allons immédiatement le vérifier.

Ben voyons. Draco eut un sourire pervers puis cligna innocemment des yeux quand Snape le regarda.

- Malefoy, fit ce dernier avec une lueur étrangement dumbledoresque dans les yeux, vous expliquerez à Smith la manipulation de recristallisation.

Hein?

Oh nooooooooooon…!

Il sentait bon. Il sentait incroyablement bon le shampoing aux herbes.

- Le principe est simple, expliqua-t-il, sa voix passant en mode auto-pilote, tu dissous tes cristaux en chauffant…

Et puis il avait des mains fines, presque fragiles.

- … puis tu recristallises en plongeant dans de l'eau et des glaçons…

Un corps tout tiède juste à côté du sien…

- … et du coup tes impuretés restent dans le solvant et la matière obtenue est plus pure…

Pur, voilà, et bizarrement innocent, voire naïf.

- D'accord.

Ils mirent en route la manipulation, puis commencèrent à patienter.

Smitty avait attrapé un glaçon et jouait machinalement avec, le passant rapidement de main en main pour éviter le froid, ses doigts gracieux et souples le rattrapant habilement. Draco, se sentant stupidement ouvrir la bouche mais n'y pouvant rien du tout, regarda le petit cube de glace commencer à fondre le long de la peau rougie et –

Et son compagnon l'envoya d'un geste précis dans le col de leur voisin de devant.

Bon, peut-être pas si innocent que ça.

Blaise bondit avec un "YARK!" sonore et Snape abandonna Harry pour venir voir ce qui se passait.

- Je suis désolé.

Smitty se tenait devant lui et s'excusait d'un air toujours aussi peu expressif, ses yeux rouges plantés dans les siens, ses mèches légères effleurant sa bouche.

- C'est pas grave, croassa enfin Draco.

Après tout, leurs Maisons avaient juste chacune perdu 250 points, pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Un imperceptible – encore – toujours – sourire timide se posa sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui, oui.

L'Anthropomagus soupira légèrement.

- Tant mieux. Tu sais… c'est… c'est tellement amusant de faire des bêtises, fit-il d'un air songeur.

Il resta un moment à contempler ses mains, perdu dans ses pensées, puis releva brusquement la tête.

- Je peux me remettre avec toi la prochaine fois?

C'était l'enfer et le paradis à la fois. Draco voulait s'enfuir en courant, et attendait chaque jour plus impatiemment.

Puis il recommença à traîner avec Harry… dût reconnaître que cela lui avait manqué… même si Weasley le regardait bizarrement. (Et si par hasard Weasley…? Non, il était indécollable de Granger.)

- Non. Non. Non. Je n'y arrive tout simplement _pas_.

Granger soupira, arracha la baguette des mains de Draco, et la lui agita sous le nez.

- C'est parce que tu joues au chef d'orchestre, avec ta baguette! Regarde… _Evanesco._

Le livre disparut.

Draco renifla.

- C'est marrant, intervint Harry, pourquoi tu n'as pas besoin de baguette, toi, Smitty?

L'adolescent cessa de regarder rêveusement par la fenêtre, tel un archange qui – que – arrête ça Draco – et se mordilla pensivement la lèvre – argh.

- Je suppose qu'en tant que créature magique, je maîtrise instinctivement mieux mes pouvoirs. Je pense blablabla…

Le Basilic avait parfois un petit côté bavard que Draco adorait. Ou plus exactement il adorait pouvoir l'observer en faisant semblant de l'écouter, sans que personne ne se doute de rien et…

- Draco, arrête de baver et remets-toi au travail, lâcha distraitement Granger.

Bon. Ok.

A trois semaines des examens, Harry le coinça dans un couloir, l'attrapa par le col et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Draco. Quand est-ce que tu vas bouger ton cul?

Le blond le dévisagea d'un air hébété.

- Quoi?

Le Gryffondor le regarda très sérieusement.

- Outre que j'adorerais vous voir ensemble, Smitty a besoin de quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va devenir après les NEWTs? Dumbledore se bat déjà bec et ongles pour le sauvegarder du Département des Mystères qui adorerait découper en morceau le tout premier Anthropomagus pour voir comment il fonctionne. Il se bat aussi pour qu'on lui accorde l'état civil qu'une bande d'abrutis lui refuse, sous prétexte que ce n'est qu'un intéressant phénomène magique, mais qui n'a rien à voir avec un être humain. Ils veulent le mettre dans un _zoo_, Draco. Tu vois Smitty dans un zoo?

Draco voyait surtout rouge. Comment quelqu'un osait-il traiter/parler/considérer Smitty comme _ça_?

Harry lui tapota la joue.

- Je vois que tu as compris. Je te le confie, alors.

Il fallut un moment à Draco pour revenir sur terre.

- Hé, mais att –

Harry était parti.

Il gisait passivement dans un fauteuil de sa chambre de Préfet en Chef, où il aimait bien de temps en temps passer une nuit tranquille, torturant sa petite cervelle pour en sortir une bribe de raisonnement structuré, quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Smitty entra.

Délicieux dans un pyjama trop grand. Le regardant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Ca ne va pas?

Ce type était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorablement humain, songeait Draco tandis que l'adolescent continuait à le regarder d'un air curieux, et il tuerait le moindre scientifique qui oserait l'enfermer dans une cage – quoique, le Basilic était bien capable de s'en sortir tout seul, se rappela-t-il, avec ses crochets empoisonnés et ses yeux qui tuaient et – une phrase de Harry, qui décidément connaissait mieux Smitty que lui, lui revint encore à l'oreille: "Il peut être humain comme Basilic comme les deux.". Mais pour l'instant, le poids tiède sur ses genoux était définitivement humain, décida-t-il, et même – 

Sur ses _genoux_?!

Il n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant que Smitty ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et décida brusquement de se taire. Et d'apprécier.

La bouche était maladroite. Timide. Il aurait tué pour qu'elle continue à jamais. Puis il sentit Smitty se raidir et s'écarter légèrement, et l'agrippa par la nuque pour l'en empêcher. Il répondit au baiser, goûtant les lèvres entre les siennes, les mordillant légèrement, et attira le corps indécis encore plus près. Força le barrage des dents, glissa sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre, et reçu un petit hoquet de surprise en réponse. Alors il caressa sensuellement la langue de l'adolescent avec la sienne, l'attira à son tour dans sa bouche, la suça doucement, et là Smitty _fondit_ dans ses bras. Littéralement.

Il repoussa doucement son visiteur et le regarda. Le Basilic, les yeux voluptueusement mi-clos, les lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes, les joues rosies, avait l'air complètement perdu.

- C'était une expérience… articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Draco se pencha et l'embrassa languissamment derrière l'oreille, s'enivrant de cette odeur délicieuse…

- Et elle est réussie? questionna-t-il d'un souffle chaud dans son oreille.

- Je… je ne sais pas…

- On va réessayer, alors.

C'était vrai, la science avant tout.

Au deuxième baiser Smitty ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, et Draco put comme il en avait rêvé l'explorer longuement, s'approprier ce bout de paradis mouillé, les laissant pantelants tous les deux. Les pupilles de l'Anthropomagus étaient superbement dilatées, pleines de surprise et de désir. Draco sentit son estomac se nouer.

- Je veux te toucher… murmura-t-il.

L'autre cligna juste des yeux.

Le Serpentard déboutonna la veste de pyjama et la repoussa doucement, laissant apparaître un torse fin et gracieux. Il y posa délicatement la joue, fermant les yeux, et put sentir la respiration irrégulière, et les battements de cœur affolés de l'adolescent qui eut un petit bruit plaintif. Quand il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur la clavicule délicate, deux mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules et tentèrent de le repousser.

Si le visage du Basilic n'avait jamais laissé transparaître d'expressions intenses, il se rattrapait largement. Surprise, plaisir, léger effroi, Smitty donnait envie de le manger.

- Dra – Draco je…

Hu-ho. Un Basilic à court de mots. Draco embrassa légèrement ses lèvres, ses joues, sa mâchoire.

- C'est tout bon. Si tu veux quoi que ce soit, si tu veux que je ralentisse, si tu veux que j'arrête (Intérieurement il priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.), dis-le-moi.

- Mais… peut-être… chuchota Smitty d'une voix hésitante, peut-être que tu préférerais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre… quelqu'un d'entièrement humain…

Une rage froide s'empara violemment de Draco.

- Arrête. Tu serais un Veracrasse que ça ne changerais rien. (Bon, si, peut-être, pensa-t-il à part lui-même.) C'est Smitty que je veux, Smitty le Basilic, Smitty l'Anthropomagus, je m'en moque. Mmmh… Donne-moi ta main.

Il la saisit et la guida entre ses jambes. Smitty sursauta et rougit encore plus violemment. Draco se donna mentalement quelques baffes, s'engueula en se répétant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel adolescent fauchant des journaux pornos à ses parents mais d'un _Basilic_ relativement _innocent_, mais se pencha tout de même à son oreille et murmura le plus doucement qu'il put.

- Tu vois comme je te veux?

Un gémissement à faire bander un cul-de-jatte lui répondit. Smitty, inconsciemment peut-être, donna un léger coup de reins sur ses genoux, et Draco se fit violence pour ne pas bouger, pour ne pas écarter violemment ces cuisses fines, le renverser par terre et le pénétrer brutalement.

Le pyjama, d'abord.

- Viens, fit-il en le poussant doucement. Sur le lit.

Smitty le suivit, hésitant, mordillant nerveusement ses lèvres rougies. Draco l'attira, le fit s'allonger au milieu du grand édredon, et se pencha sur lui.

Merveilleux.

L'adolescent le regardait avec appréhension, incertain, son pyjama ouvert sur sa poitrine pâle et son ventre plat, et – Draco sourit, tendit une main vers un entre-jambe intéressant, se reprit, se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement. Pas trop vite, pas trop vite, se répéta-t-il. Smitty se détendait sous sa bouche, nouait ses bras autour de son cou, se soulevait pour se coller à lui. Draco se mit avec précaution à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, laissant ses mains parcourir la peau fine, commencer à explorer le corps frémissant. N'y tenant, plus il le poussa doucement à se redresser, termina de lui ôter la veste de pyjama, fit rapidement de même, le fit se rallonger et s'allongea sur lui. Sous ses paupières à demi-baissées, le Basilic le regardait passivement, passionnément, et il poussa un faible cri quand Draco le recouvrit et s'attaqua à son cou. Le blond l'entoura de ses bras et lui caressa lentement le dos, de haut en bas, par longs gestes réguliers, tandis que sa bouche parcourrait sa gorge, ses épaules, descendait… Des doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux quand sa langue passa sur un téton, et il y revint, suçant, léchant, mordillant, jusqu'à ce que Smitty sous lui ne soit plus qu'un petit tas tremblant.

- Ca va? chuchota-t-il tendrement en revenant à hauteur de la bouche du Basilic.

- Je… c'est… c'est bon… lâcha le garçon dans un souffle.

Draco sourit et revint à son travail. Il cajola l'autre téton un petit moment, puis descendit encore, parvint au ventre harmonieux qu'il attaqua un peu plus brutalement, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement satisfaisant lui parvienne. Une fine ligne de poils clairs, de cette étrange couleur gris-vert très léger, partait ensuite et disparaissait dans le pantalon de pyjama, qu'une bosse prometteuse soulevait. Draco posa la main de dessus, et reçu un sursaut en réponse. Il regarda son compagnon: les yeux fermés, la tête ayant roulé sur le côté, l'adolescent cherchait péniblement sa respiration.

- Smitty?

Les yeux écarlates s'ouvrirent, plongèrent dans les siens avec tout l'abandon du monde. Draco fit courir sa main sur le ventre plat.

- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà… retrouvé dans cet état?

- Non… (Un chuchotement.)

D'accord. Tout à apprendre… ce qui s'annonçait _très_ excitant. Draco hésita un moment, puis saisit le pantalon à la taille, le baissa rapidement, et l'envoya balader. Puis regarda son Basilic.

Smitty se tortillait de façon _adorable_. Draco n'avait jamais vu ça. Sa propre érection réagit douloureusement à la vue de ce corps tout simplement offert, attendant, demandant sans le savoir. Sa respiration se bloqua quand l'adolescent, avec un gémissement, avança une main hésitante vers le sexe délicieusement tendu et se toucha légèrement. Quand Smitty le regarda, ses yeux étaient remplis d'incompréhension et de questions. Il se réallongea près de lui, entremêla ses doigts aux siens, et le guida, referma doucement la main sur le membre gonflé, et l'aida à se caresser. Il le dévora ensuite des yeux, se gava de cette bouche entrouverte où pointait parfois une petite langue, de cette gorge d'où s'échappaient des bruits rauques, de cette tête qui roulait de droite et de gauche tandis que le Basilic se laissait aller, suivait le rythme qu'il lui imposait, et ressentait finalement le tout premier orgasme de sa vie.

Draco se mordit brutalement le poignet pour ne pas jouir à son tour. Les larmes aux yeux, il caressa ensuite légèrement les lèvres de l'Anthropomagus, qui reprenait son souffle. Puis les yeux rouges s'ouvrirent et Smitty lui adressa un sourire… mmh… repus. Un serpent avec trois souris dodues dans le ventre, voilà à quoi il ressemblait. Draco rit silencieusement.

- Expérience concluante? chuchota-t-il en lui léchouillant l'oreille.

Toujours cette odeur de shampoing…

- Je suppose que oui… qu'est-ce que…?

Draco avait délicatement recueilli un peu de sperme sur son ventre, et le présentait devant sa bouche. Smitty darda une langue timide, lécha, puis attira les doigts dans sa bouche et suça… Draco fit trois aller-retours dans la bouche chaude, puis ne put se retenir et jouit violemment, maculant son pantalon. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Smitty était penché sur lui, l'air inquiet.

- Ca va?

Draco retint un fou rire.

- Je… hoqueta-t-il (Merde, comment lui expliquer?)… tu faisais exactement la même tête trois secondes plus tôt…

- Oh.

Encore ce rougissement. Draco se redressa et le prit dans ses bras, entreprenant de le bécoter tranquillement. Smitty, les yeux clos, se frottait contre lui en ronronnant presque. Temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, décida Draco.

Il le repoussa à nouveau contre les oreillers, et de sa bouche refit le même chemin que précédemment, simplement cette fois, après avoir proprement nettoyé le ventre, il descendit jusqu'à l'aine, l'explora consciencieusement, laissa de côté le sexe qui déjà, réagissait de nouveau, parcourut ses cuisses, grignota le pli du genou. Puis il remonta. Smitty le regardait, non, le dévorait du regard, et c'était très encourageant… Il embrassa légèrement le pénis dressé, les testicules, puis fit jouer sa langue, provoquant chez son partenaire de petits bruits qui résonnaient agréablement à ses oreilles. Il suça doucement la tête, savoura son goût délicieux, puis…

S'écarta.

Smitty eut un grondement de frustration. Au moins, il se prenait bien au jeu.

Draco roula sur le côté et attira l'adolescent contre lui. Tandis qu'il recommençait à l'embrasser, sa main se glissa entre ses cuisses, écarta, effleura son anus et commença à en caresser et détendre l'ouverture. En guise de réponse une jambe s'enroula autour de sa hanche, et Smitty se pressa encore plus contre lui. Parfait.

Il réussit le non-mince exploit de fouiller sous l'oreiller de son autre main, à la recherche de – ah! voilà… Le seul indice marquant de ses agréables rêves… Il avait depuis longtemps dépassé la honte de dormir avec un tube de lubrifiant sous son oreiller. Ses nobles ancêtres les Malefoy devaient s'en retourner dans leur tombe – bon, peut-être que passer la nuit avec un Basilic n'était pas non plus pour eux un comportement réellement envisageable… Draco s'en foutait.

Smitty le regarda simplement avec curiosité ouvrir le tube et s'en enduire les doigts, puis gémit quand il recommença à le caresser avec précautions. Draco lui murmura doucement à l'oreille, puis poussa lentement un doigt…

- Oh!

Oui, "Oh!", c'était délicieusement chaud et étroit et Draco ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la sensation, ralentissant quand Smitty se contractait autour de lui, poussant un peu plus profond quand il se détendait… Le corps fin tremblait contre lui, il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi, mais visiblement ce n'était pas seulement de peine, et il glissa un deuxième doigt…

Des dents pointues s'enfoncèrent à la jointure de son épaule, et il se demanda confusément s'il allait en mourir… Au moins il mourrait heureux.

- C'est bon, murmurait-il doucement, c'est tout bon, tu vas voir… Smitty…

Continuant sa petite litanie, il bougea délicatement ses doigts, serrant l'adolescent contre lui, lui embrassant la gorge, jusqu'à ce que l'anneau de muscle se desserre une fois de plus, et il pénétra plus profondément, effleura enfin la prostate…

Smitty poussa un cri de plaisir et écarta encore plus les jambes. Draco ferma les yeux quand leurs deux sexes frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Encore un peu, encore un peu…

Le troisième doigt fut accueilli avec un gémissement de peine et de plaisirs mêlés. Des bras tremblants s'accrochaient à lui, des ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos. L'air sentait le sexe.

- Ca va aller… oh… Smitty…

Il retira ses doigts et se redressa. Smitty gisait, le souffle court, luisant de sueur. Le Basilic leva les yeux sur lui et articula juste "s'il te plaît…"

Draco s'enduisit lentement de lubrifiant, sans quitter son amant des yeux. Merlin qu'il le voulait. Il avait les reins en feu. Peu importait que Smitty ne fût pas humain à l'origine. Peu importait qu'il fût en vérité un serpent de cinq ans trop candide pour comprendre que tout n'allait pas tout seul en ce bas monde. Draco allait lui faire l'amour. Et ensuite il irait péter la gueule de tous ceux qui le menaçaient. Voilà.

Il s'agenouilla entre les deux jambes fines, souleva et écarta les cuisses chaudes, s'étonnant de la légèreté de l'adolescent. Puis il n'y pensa plus, positionnant soigneusement son sexe, se retenant d'aller trop vite. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, voilés, désorientés, effrayés, impatients du Basilic et il lui sourit doucement, avant de le pénétrer.

Le souffle lui manqua brutalement quand il se retrouva délicieusement emprisonné de chaud de tendre et d'excitant et d'urgent. Smitty avait poussé un léger gémissement de peine, mais ne l'avait pas repoussé, au contraire, agrippant ses bras violemment. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, saisis par le plaisir presque douloureux soudain, puis Draco bougea lentement. Lentement, faisant monter ce plaisir dans leurs corps, puis un peu plus passionnément, ne pouvant plus retenir ses premiers halètements. Smitty était fait pour ça. Smitty l'accueillait et le voulait de toutes les fibres de son petit corps. Smitty s'abandonnait sans retenue, sans honte – si innocent! – et sans plus, Merlin merci, aucun esprit scientifique. Smitty produisait des sons délicieux. Smitty se laissait aller, montait ses hanches à sa rencontre. Smitty était affolé et affolant.

- Smi… Smissssirrrrrrrrrssssaaaaââlll…

Il ne savait pas d'où ça sortait. Il ne savait même pas comment il était parvenu à prononcer ce nom impossible. Il sut juste qu'une main l'agrippa par les cheveux pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, et que là sa propre main saisit le sexe de son amant, qu'il ne retint plus ses coups de reins, enfonçant le corps de Smitty dans l'édredon moelleux, et qu'après il fut saisi du plus violent orgasme de sa jeune vie et que Smitty criait sous lui.

- Dracooooooo!

Il sut juste que c'était très bien, puis se retira doucement, se blottit contre son Basilic et s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, un temps indéterminé plus tard, Smitty était lové contre lui et son corps brillait de façon presque argentée à la lumière de la lune. Si beau. Draco le contempla un moment, puis se pencha et effleura sa joue, sa bouche de ses lèvres. Smitty bougea légèrement sans se réveiller.

Adorable.

Draco sut qu'il était foutu.

Soupirant mais le cœur gonflé de joie à en exploser, il le poussa légèrement pour pouvoir rabattre la couverture sur eux, le prit dans ses bras, et se ré-endormit.

**_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

**Un mois plus tard.**

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la porte qui menait à la salle d'audience.

- Vous croyez que ça va aller? demanda-t-elle pour la vingt-deuxième fois.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Hermione_. Il n'y a _aucune_ raison pour que ça aille mal. Et je te rappelle que c'est _Dumbledore _lui-même qui dirige l'assemblée.

- Et puis on ne peut vraiment pas qualifier Smitty de bête irraisonnée, non? ajouta Harry.

Draco ne dit rien. Il était trop mort de trouille. Et si cette putain d'assemblée décidait que Smitty n'était pas humain? Et si son amant terminait dans un zoo, un laboratoire, une université, un musée, ou tout simplement était éliminé? Et si…

La porte s'ouvrit et un employé du Ministère laissa passer le Basilic, dont le visage calme n'affichait rien d'autre que son impassibilité coutumière. Seule ses yeux reflétaient sa panique, nota Draco.

- M. Malefoy?

Le blond jaillit presque de ses chaussures et se tourna vers l'homme, qui lui indiquait l'obscurité de la salle de la main.

- Le jury souhaiterait vous entendre.

Draco déglutit, hocha la tête et le suivit, effleurant la main du Basilic au passage.

Il s'avança sur une estrade sombre et, hésitant, se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui y trônait. En face de lui, plusieurs dizaines de sorciers assis sur des gradins l'observaient. Dumbledore était assis au centre du premier rang. Le vieux sorcier lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Monsieur Malefoy, Draco? commença-t-il ensuite d'une voix neutre.

Draco s'humecta les lèvres.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Vous venez de passer vos NEWTs avez succès, et sortez donc de votre septième année d'étude à l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

- Oui, répéta Draco.

A côté de Dumbledore, une sorcière prenait des notes. Les autres gardaient les yeux fixés sur lui.

- Voulez-vous répondre à nos questions?

- Oui.

Dumbledore fit une brève pose.

- M. Malefoy, vous avez pendant les derniers mois partagé la compagnie de l'Anthropomagus Smissssirrrrrrrrrssssaaaaââlll.

- Oui. Mais…

- M. Malefoy?

- Je… je le connaissais avant qu'il sache se transformer.

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire de son comportement dans les deux cas?

- Il… Smitty (Une sorcière sur la droite de Dumbledore eut un reniflement.) est quelqu'un de très sensé. J'ai été étonné de voir à quel point, alors qu'il ignorait tout des humains quelques mois auparavant, il est parvenu à nous comprendre et à s'intégrer.

- Donc pour vous, il l'est parfaitement? Intégré?

- Hein?… oh, oui, bien sûr.

_- Excusez-moi_, coupa la femme qui avait toussoté. Je trouve, Albus, que vous allez un peu rapidement!

- Je vous en prie, Moira, soupira le vieux sorcier.

- M. Malefoy. Vous n'avez pas, si j'ai bien compris, été présent lors de la découverte de ce Basilic dans les murs de l'Ecole, et durant ses premiers temps à Poudlard _qu'il passait à se cacher_?

La voix froide de la femme n'avait rien de la bonhomie de Dumbledore. L'ennemi se pointait.

- Non, Madame.

- Vous ne pouvez dons rien nous dire de son comportement initial?

- Non, Madame. Mais vous avez déjà dû entendre Harry Potter à ce sujet…

- Oh, oui! (Nouveau reniflement.) M. Potter semblait très… sûr de son fait. Reprenons. Ce Smiss… ce Basilic a donc passé un bon moment avec pour seuls contacts trois élèves de Gryffondor, qui l'ont mis au courant des habitudes humaines. Sans songer à conséquences. Il ne faut pas être un monstre d'intelligence pour comprendre ce qu'un Basilic représente. Un énorme danger potentiel qu'il faut impérativement maîtriser. Mais, bizarrement, ce danger potentiel ne frappe pas. Continuons. Quelles ont été les circonstances de votre première rencontre, M. Malefoy?

Ca ne sentait pas bon… Maudite bonne femme.

- Le professeur Snape nous l'a présenté pendant l'un de ses cours…

- Ainsi que je l'y avais engagé, ajouta tranquillement Dumbledore.

La femme sembla ne pas avoir entendu l'interruption.

- Le Pr Snape, répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Bien réputé pour son intérêt en Magie Noire… Maître de Potions émérite… combien coûte une écaille de Basilic dans le commerce de nos jours?… et ancien Mangemort…

- Héros de guerre, Moira, coupa froidement Dumbledore.

La femme abandonna et changea de méthode.

- Et au cours de cette présentation, tout le monde s'est accordé pour trouver cet animal délicieusement inoffensif? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incrédule.

- Non, reconnut Draco. Certains élèves étaient terrorisés.

*"Tu veux que j'ôte mes lunettes, pour te prouver que je suis bien un Roi des Serpents?"*

- Bien, bien. J'ai été informée de son comportement quelquefois… agressif, durant les cours suivants du Pr Snape. M. Malefoy?

- Il faisait semblant de se jeter sur moi. Mais c'était une blague.

- Une blague?

La femme semblait trouver cette blague de_ très _mauvais goût.

- Un Basilic se jette sur un élève tous crocs dehors et il s'agit d'une _blague_?

Les sorciers s'agitèrent un peu autour d'elle.

- Oui, répondit fermement Draco.

Nouveau reniflement. La femme consulta une feuille et enchaîna.

- Parlez-nous à présent de son désir de se transformer en humain. Vous en a-t-il parlé?

- Oui. Il y avait le défi, d'abord…

- Un animal rudement intelligent, n'est-ce pas.

- Plus que certaines personnes que je connais, c'est certain, répliqua tranquillement Draco.

*_Je suis un Malefoy_* venait de lui rappeler soudain ses petits gènes. Un léger sourire s'inscrivit sur les lèvres de Dumbledore. La femme lui jeta un regard noir.

- Continuez.

- Il y avait aussi de la curiosité. Il se demandait ce que cela faisait d'être humain.

- Mais il s'agit un _animal_, M. Malefoy. Pensez-vous sérieusement qu'un animal puisse avoir l'envie de devenir humain par simple curiosité? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt par… prudence? Ou désir de pouvoir?

- Non.

Draco planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- La dernière raison, outre la curiosité, était qu'il savait très bien que les scientifiques ne tarderaient pas à rappliquer. Et que peut un _Basilic_ contre plusieurs humains avec le prétendu droit avec eux? Alors qu'on ne peut pas enfermer et étudier un humain sous peine de passer pour pire que_ Voldemort_. (La femme fit la grimace.) Je pense que personne ne peut lui reprocher le désir d'échapper à ça.

Draco se força à se calmer. Il ne voulait pas donner une mauvaise impression. Juste empêcher Smitty d'être séparé de lui.

- Parlez-moi de ses études sous forme humaine à Poudlard, reprit la femme d'un ton neutre.

- Il nous a rattrapés et dépassés en un rien de temps, fit fièrement Draco. D'ailleurs il a eu les meilleures notes aux NEWTs.

- Ah! (La femme eut un air triomphant, et se retourna vers l'assemblée.) Mesdames et messieurs! Je voudrais donc résumer où nous en sommes! Un Basilic se promenant librement parmi nous, avec pour simple rempart, entre ses yeux et n'importe lequel d'entre vous ou de vos enfants, une paire de lunettes! Un Basilic qui a profité de l'enseignement offert à Poudlard pour amasser plus de connaissances que n'importe lequel des élèves! Qui sait s'il ne s'est pas promené dans cette Réserve que nous connaissons tous, pour avoir lorgné de son côté pendant toute notre scolarité?! Qui sait les sorts qu'il y a appris…

- Il n'a pas besoin de sorts humains pour faire ce dont il a envie! protesta Draco.

- Vous entendez? Un animal hautement dangereux! Et certains voudraient qu'on lui accorde le statut d'humain?

- N'importe quel crétin avec une baguette entre les mains serait plus dangereux que lui! cria Draco.

- Taisez-vous, M. Malefoy! répliqua la femme. L'assemblée ne vous adresse pas la parole.

L'assemblée était surtout en train de discuter à tort et à travers. Un vacarme monstrueux régnait. Draco sentait la tête lui tourner. Smitty…

_- S'il vous plaît._

Dumbledore se redressa calmement et tout le monde se tut.

- Les arguments de Melle Morgor sont tout à fait justifiés. L'individu Smissssirrrrrrrrrssssaaaaââlll est potentiellement dangereux.

Quelques murmures parcoururent l'assemblée.

- Mais la vraie question, continua tranquillement Dumbledore, est de savoir quelles sont exactement ses intentions. Comme l'a fait remarquer M. Malefoy, certains humains mal intentionnés ou mal orientés peuvent être à l'origine de bien plus de catastrophes q'une horde de trolls. Je voudrais souligner que les opinions sur ce sujet de Messieurs Snape et Potter ont été tout à fait conformes: pour eux, le tout premier Anthropomagus n'a aucun désir belliqueux – il considère M. Potter comme une personne chère alors que, rappelons-le, il s'agit après tout de l'humain qui a tué son père. A moins de nous trouver devant un formidable mystificateur, et vous l'avez eu devant vous un instant auparavant, mesdames et messieurs, M. Smissssirrrrrrrrrssssaaaaââlll me semble tout aussi humain que l'un d'entre nous. Et personnellement, j'estime que lui refuser le statut d'égal serait tout d'abord un manque de modestie profond, et d'avantage un manque d'humanité.

Il y eut de nouveau un grand silence indécis. la voix de Moira Morgor s'éleva, sifflante.

- Et après? Pouvez-vous également nous prédire ses projets, Albus? Monter une association caritative, peut-être? laissa-t-elle tomber, lourde d'ironie.

Dumbledore haussa les épaules.

- Je dois avouer que j'ignore tout de ce point. Mais peut-être M. Malefoy pourra-il nous éclairer?

Draco inspira à fond.

- Il adorerait poursuivre ses études dans les Potions, articula-t-il. Sinon… il est prévu qu'il vienne vivre chez moi. Avec moi. Vu qu'il est mon amant depuis un mois. Et de ce point de vue, je peux vous confirmer qu'il est entièrement humain.

Le vacarme qui suivit était cette fois tout aussi étonné qu'enthousiasme et franchement amusé, et la voix criarde de la femme y fut totalement noyée.

Draco se laissa retomber dans son siège avec une pensée d'excuse à l'encontre de ses ancêtres. Puis il les envoya se faire voir et partit rejoindre Smitty avec l'approbation souriante de Dumbledore.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Un soleil merveilleux.

Une piscine. Une chaise longue. Une Coca glacé.

Harry songea qu'il allait souvent venir squatter au Manoir Malefoy durant les vacances. Si seulement il parvenait à tirer son Maître des Potions de ses cachots…

Un "plouf!" coupa court à ses pensées et il tourna légèrement la tête. Smitty apprenait à nager. Ou plutôt Môssieur Salazar Smith, officiellement humain, apprenait à nager. Mais l'état civil n'existait pas pour les amis, et même si le Basilic aimait bien son nouveau prénom – ils avaient osé! oui! – il restait Smissssirrrrrrrrrssssaaaaââlll au fond et Smitty pour simplifier les choses. Smitty apprenait donc à nager et pataugeait maladroitement dans l'eau. La vue aurait été ridicule si elle n'avait été si gracieuse. Draco, assis sur la chaise longue d'à côté, dévorant des yeux l'occupant de sa piscine, semblait du même avis.

Le blond soupira un peu douloureusement.

- Ca ne va pas?

Harry, lui, se sentait honteusement heureux – manquait juste Severus…

- Harry. Smitty est un Basilic.

Harry goba un glaçon avec un "gloups!" et haussa un sourcil.

- Regarde… techniquement il n'a que cinq ans… s'expliqua son ami. Ca veux dire quoi? Qu'il va vieillir plus vite? Mais les Basilics ont une espérance de vie incroyable… Est-ce qu'au contraire il ne va pas vieillir?

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Smitty est un _humain_. C'est même écrit noir sur blanc sur du papier officiel. Alors arrête de te casser la tête et profite. Compris?

Draco resta un moment silencieux, puis hocha doucement la tête.

- Bien.

Et le brun ferma les yeux avec l'intention de prendre un bon bain de soleil…

Une éclaboussure d'eau bien trop froide le fit bondir en glapissant. Accoudé au rebord de la piscine, Smitty le regardait d'un air bien trop innocent.

- Oups. Désolé, fit-il sans une expression sur son visage, mais les yeux étincelants. Vous venez vous bai –

Harry avait déjà sauté dans l'eau avec la nette intention de le noyer, suivi par Draco.

**_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

_Epilogue de Smitty le Basilic, ou Journal d'un Entremetteur._

Que dire ensuite?

Plus grand chose… Les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire, a dit un Moldu. Je suis parfaitement d'accord.

Je vais entreprendre des études de Potions. A ce que m'a dit Dumbledore, il y a eu quelques problèmes lors de l'inscription, mais tout a été arrangé poliment. C'est-à-dire que Snape a fait irruption dans le bureau du Directeur de la Faculté – un ancien camarde de classe à lui, je crois – et lui a courtoisement exposé les faits. Je crois que le pauvre homme sursaute à la moindre silhouette sombre, à présent.

Il faudra que je remercie Snape.

Et Dumbledore.

Snape, ce sera facile. Harry va bien parvenir à le traîner ici, finalement.

Ici…

Draco a dit que je pouvais considérer "ici" comme ma maison.

Draco…

…

Mmmmh… Draco…

…

Mon père et tous les membres de mon espèce ne savent pas à côté de quoi ils sont passés. Je reste d'opinion que l'amour est un concept tordu. Mais agréable.

…

Je me demande… je me demande si d'autres Anthropomagus vont faire leur apparition. Ne suis-je qu'un simple accident dans l'histoire du monde magique, ou le point de départ d'une nouvelle ère? (Quand j'ai demandé à Draco, il m'a donné une tape sur le crâne en me disant d'arrêter de me monter le bourrichon. Ses bonnes manières vont et viennent.)

Quel sera le prochain? J'imagine bien cette bonne Melle Morgor argumenter contre un Anthropomagus Chat… ou Chouette… ou Veracrasse…

Le débat sera peut-être rude.

M'enfin! Pour l'instant…

…

Pour l'instant je vais répondre à cette lettre désespérée de Ron… Hermione veut un bébé… oui, déjà, que voulez-vous, elle a de la suite dans les idées…

…

…

…

 Je me demande si en travaillant je pourrais me transformer en fille… après tout, les Basilics sont asexués… ce serait amusant un bébé… et puis ça doit être intéressant… surtout dans un lit… avec Draco…

…

Au travail.

Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous abandonner là. Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin, n'est-ce pas?

Je vous salue, vous les humains, ô êtres étranges et fascinants, parfois incompréhensibles, mais jamais au grand jamais ennuyeux. Puissent rats et lait vanillé parsemer votre route. Puissiez-vous caser vos amis à qui mieux mieux. Puissiez-vous vous faire caser à votre tour, vivre avec dignité parmi vos proches insupportables et adorés, et apprécier le voyage.

Puissiez-vous vous souvenir de Smitty.

_Vale._

**_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

FIN.


End file.
